Secrets
by KrolikDynasty
Summary: Ulquiorra Cifer is a troubled teen trying to survive his last year of high school along with his two best friends Nelliel and Nnoitra. When a certain event occurs he is forced to come clean about a secret he has kept hidden for as long as he can remember. Will his friends be able to save him from his spiraling depression or will a new face give him the motivation he needs to fight?
1. Friends and Bullies

_**Secrets**_

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity.**

* * *

Ulquiorra Cifer walked down the halls of Karakura High heading to his last period classroom. He was hoping to make it in first so all eyes wouldn't be on him when he entered. The handsome senior whom many would have called 'Goth' or 'Emo' took a seat at the back of the room. His grey uniform was partly open near his chest area revealing the top part of a burn. Ulquiorra kept his hair slightly tossed to cover his emerald-colored eyes that were currently cast downwards. He didn't want to make any eye contact with the other students in fear that it would lead to socializing.

Minutes later his two friends walked into the room. The one with mint colored hair jumped into the seat in front of him, while the man with black hair and an eye patch took the seat behind him. "Ulquii! Look! Looooooook! Remember when I said I lost my limited edition Pesche and Dondochakka keychain? Well, guess where I found it?" He glanced her way not really wanting to answer the question but knew she would be upset if he didn't. Before he could answer she finished the sentence for him, "Yupp! You guessed right! It was in my locker, turns out the latch broke which made the chain fall off my backpack and on the floor. Nnoitra was kind enough to fix it for me! :D"

"That's good I guess…make sure to keep it safe this time." Ulquiorra murmured before laying his head down on the desk. "Hey! What's wrong! You look paler than usual…no sleep again?"

"You idiot all he ever does is sleep, it's like he's a bat. Nelliel for the last time keep your voice down, do you not know how to use your inside voice? I am regretting fixing that contraption for you, who even designs stupid characters like that?"

"For your information, it's a good show! You should watch it at least up till a certain arc because after that the show kind of went downhill. Anyways back to my questions! Ulquii, are you ok?"

"I have to agree for once. You aren't looking so good." Nnoitra was leaning over Ulquiorra's shoulder trying to get a better look, "will you two just back off. Can't you see I'm tired?" Nelliel puffed her cheeks and flicked his head causing him to flinch, "Well maybe if you didn't stay up so late reading those horror books you would get more sleep!"

Nnoitra, who knew all about Ulquiorra's home life didn't bother to question it further but would do his part to keep his private life hidden from their friend Nel. She was honestly the only ray of sunshine and hope they had in this shithole of a town. They knew her heart would break if she ever found out the truth about why Ulquiorra was always tired or in some type of pain. Despite the boys always being annoyed by her, Nnoitra truly cared for Nel and showed it in the best way he could whether it was fixing small trinkets or walking her to every class….or even calling her out on how annoying she could be, since he wasn't really the affectionate type. Whereas, Ulquiorra smiled only for her and bothered to hold a decent conversation when he wasn't exhausted.

"I know, you're right."

"I know I am! Anyways I really think I am in for it this time guys. I am totally bombing this test; I didn't study at all! I was too busy watching the newest episode of Pesche and Dondochakka!"

"I still didn't hear a reason in any of that sentence as to why we should pity you." Nnoitra sat back in his seat his feet crossed at the ankles.

"Why do you tease me so? I pretty much just said my final words and that's all you can say? Ulquii, you understand how it is right? Not wanting to study because you are interested in other activities?"

'_More like distracted with other events going on at home…' _Nnoitra thought.

"Does sleep count?" He muttered from under his arms, Nelliel giggled and patted his back which caused him to stiffen. "Yes, it does! See Noir, Ulquii agrees with me!"

"Only because you'll kill him if he doesn't."

"Why you-"

The chatter ended as the most popular boy in school, captain of the football team, and straight "A" student entered the classroom with a small entourage in tow. All the girls began to giggle and blush as he passed by, admiring his bright orange hair that reminded them of the sun. The back of his letterman showed his last name was 'Kurosaki' while his friend had 'Abarai'. Both made their way to the back of the classroom with smug looks across their faces, "Well, well, well…if it isn't ulquisnora and his sheep."

"Hey, Itsygo! Leave Ulquii alone you big meanie! Can't you see he's had a rough day?"

"Stop calling me that annoying nickname Nelliel, we aren't playmates anymore. Grow up and stop being so goddamn annoying all the time." Ichigo sneered as he pushed past her causing her to lose her balance and stumble backward into Nnoitra's chest, "a-ah sorry…"

"Hey, Kurosaki! How about you shut the fuck up and learn some manners. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to speak to a woman? Oh, my bad I must have forgotten that she's dead, so she can't."

"Who said you could speak pirate. What do you think because you have one less eye that you are intimidating? Back the fuck up and stay in your lane or better yet your side of the ocean if you get my current. Now go walk the plank somewhere else." The group of jocks begin to laugh and high-five, "hey that was a good one Renji!"

"Alright class settle down this is the last period so don't get too wild." Their English teacher known as Shunsui Kyoraku walked into the room and set his briefcase on the table. He was a tall light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes, and long wavy brown hair. He kept his hair tied up in a ponytail, but had his bangs frame his face so his deformed ear could be covered since he was very self-conscious about it. The students always kept him in high regards however, they couldn't help but gawk at the insane amount of body hair this man had.

"Okay, everyone turn to page 457 in your books we will be reading the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet. Mr. Cifer since you can't seem to stay awake in this class you will read the part of Romeo. Ms. Hinamori, you can read the lines of Juliet that is if you are finished drawing in my class."

'_Fuck…' _Ulquiorra grabbed his book and stood up unwillingly. He only wanted to sleep, why couldn't people just leave him alone?

Quickly she shut her notebook and tossed it into her bag before standing with her English book in hand, "a-ah! S-So sorry Mr. Kyoraku-Senpai! I-I have the lines right here!"

Now that he thought about it, he had never seen this girl before or rather he just didn't bother to get to know his classmates. His eyes glanced to the side at her before they went back to his book; both students now stood before the class at the chalkboard.

Once the bell rang the small group exited the classroom, happy that school was over for the day.

"Ugh listening to Ulquii read was torture, did ya have to sound so monotone?"

"Would you have preferred that you went up instead?"

"No thank you, I'll stick to sneaking a nap or two in. Hey! That one girl Momo she seemed to enjoy reading with you. Despite your monotonous attitude towards the read."

A hand went on Nel's head and ruffled her hair causing her to pout, "Once again you amaze me. How is it that you can still keep talking?"

"W-Why you! Do you know how long it took me to tame this hair? Green dye doesn't come cheap you know!"

Nnoitra rolls his eyes and walks side by side with Ulquiorra while Nel adjusted her hair behind them. It took mere seconds before a flash of orange could be seen shoving her out of the way and grabbing Ulquiorra's half-opened bag. "A-Agh...HEY! WATCH IT!" Nel quickly picked herself off the floor and winced holding her arm. Nnoitra's eyes widened and he went to help her, "you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine I just hit my funny bone."

Ichigo bursts out laughing, "Renji! Catch!" In one swift motion, Ichigo launched the black pack in the air allowing his fellow jock to grab hold of it. "What the hell. You fucking jerks...give it back."

"Or what? Are you going to cast some voodoo on us you emo piece of shit?" He kicks Ulquiorra's leg out from under him causing him to fall onto the floor. Nel glares and pushes Ichigo's arm but he's like a stone wall, "Itsygo, stop this! You're being a real ass right now! I know this isn't you, you're kind and smart. You defend people not prey on them!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and roughly pushed her out of the way causing her to hit the locker behind her, "You don't know anything about me get lost Nel."

Suddenly Ulquiorra stood up and sucker-punched Ichigo in the nose causing blood to spew out on his hand, "don't you ever touch her again."

"Fucking asshole..." Ichigo held his hand to his nose to catch all the blood meanwhile, Renji tossed the bag to his twin, who was also a jock.

"Ikkaku! Go hide this shit I got to help Kurosaki."

"Ha-ha, you got it bro! Don't be too harsh on the little fella, you're a fucking giant compared to him." Ikkaku turned around and ran down the hall while Renji ran towards Ulquiorra with his fist held out. Nnoitra intervened and grabbed his fist only to toss him off to the side and slam him into a locker, "no one touches my friends. Especially some idiot jock who does nothing but follow and not lead."

Before Ikkaku could get far and damage the backpack further he was stopped in his tracks when a pole hit his leg. He screamed out in pain and took a tumble, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

A woman with blonde messy locks and piercing green eyes rounded the corner and attacked him. She leaned forward ever so slowly and rested her heeled foot on his injury. He squirmed beneath her while trying to get a good look at his attacker, but he couldn't get a good look at her due to the Yankee mask covering the lower half of her face.

"Who the fuck are you lady? Do you even go to this school?"

"The name's Harribel but you may call me Tier since only real men get to call me by my name." Her skin was a lovely olive tone while her lashes were thick and blonde. She wore the school's basic grey long skirt and a jacket decked out in patches showing her contribution to the gang she was in. "I'll be taking that now." She leaned down and scooped up the black bag but before she left, she took all the money in his wallet "you know…for the damages and all. You're lucky it's just me and you here pipsqueak. Wouldn't want anyone of your buddies to know that a woman best you. See ya."

She turned around and walked out the back doors to the school where she had been smoking her cigarette. He could see a tan line of where her thong reached and how voluptuous her body was as she walked away. _'Damn…can't let the guys know about this.'_ Ikkaku quickly got up and limped away before any of the student body could see how he got his ass handed to him.

"Come on Kurosaki let's get out of here before the teachers catch us." Renji tried to help Ichigo up but he slapped his hand away and sneered, "this isn't over Cifer. I'll kick your ass later…and your friend's too. Nel you were a fool to leave us and go with them…you could have had it all, but now look at you."

Nel frowned and held Ulquiorra's arm as she helped him, "yes Ichigo. Look at me now, happy and better off without any of you **evil** people. I have true friends now who care for me and my quirks. Something none of you bothered to do I consider this your loss and my biggest gain."

"Tch. Let's go Renji."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later they exited through the school's front doors. Ulquiorra was pissed as his personal belongings were in his bag including a picture of his now-deceased mother. When they approached the parking lot, they saw a woman sitting on the hood of Ulquiorra's car, "who the hell is that?"

"A-AH! Harri-Chan!" Nel quickly ran ahead of the boys and threw her arms around the pretty girl who had three other gang members waiting behind her.

"You trying to steal my car Harribel?" Ulquiorra asked as he collapsed inside his car holding his tender hand as he sprained it breaking Ichigo's nose.

"As if I would want this beat up piece of shit. Listen loser don't think of this as a favor, I did this because Nel likes you as well as that loner and I owe her since she helped my ma with the fall last week."

"I would do it again! You know me and your mama are close!"

"So sweet-" Harribel gave Nel a pat on the head and flung Ulquiorra's black pack in the car so it could land on his stomach, "oof."

"My bag? How did you-"

"Does it matter?"

"Thank y-"

"Ah. None of that. Just returning the favor. Anyways I got to go beat up some little shit for trying to claim our territory. Girls let us be off."

"Bye Mila-Chan! Sung-Chan! Appi-Chan!" The girls nodded to the green-haired teen before taking off with their Yankee leader.

"Well, shall we all head home? Ulquii you'll drop me off again, won't you? Pretty please!"

"Nelliel I swear to God…you mooch for rides now too?"

"Oh, you hush! You know my bike is in the shop, you'd think because I paid everything in advance it would be done by now."

"I don't mind Nnoitra. Do you need one too?"

"Nah I like the walks it clears my mind. Get her home safe, would you? Text us when you are home or if you need **anything**." Ulquiorra's eyes slightly widened as he heard the undertone to Nnoitra's words as if there was a second meaning, "ah, yeah…sure."

Nnoitra took off on foot while Nel climbed into Ulquiorra's car with her feet on the dash and the music blasting. Usually, he would have been embarrassed had he seen a girl's skirt go up, but Nel always wore shorts under so he didn't mind. He was just happy to stay out longer because he couldn't stand the thought of going home, his father made it clear that it wasn't his.

"Thanks for the ride Ulquii! You're the best, love ya! See ya at school tomorrow!" He didn't even realize he had driven across town and arrived at Nel's house. "Yeah. Later."

Ulquiorra knew he couldn't prolong the inevitable. His father was probably waiting for him at home like he always did. Sitting in a chair with a glass of whiskey, legs crossed at the ankle, and low music playing so he could turn it up whenever the beatings started.

_'Let's just get this over with.'_

He remembered in the past his hand would shake as he inserted the key to his home, always hating how his father would ambush him the moment he got in, but if he had company then, of course, he would put on a fake smile and try to be father of the year. Ulquiorra knew even if his father gave up drinking he would still beat him after all, he hated his son for taking his wife away during childbirth. Flash forward to the present, his hand was still as he unlocked his front door. He lived in a nice two-story home and drove an average car that he bought with his summer job, the one thing his father couldn't take from him. As always, he was right his father was sitting in the living room with a belt and bottle of scotch. The fireplace illuminated his father's brown hair that was swept back with a single strand sticking out, revealing menacing brown eyes.

'_Guess he finally upgraded.'_

"In here boy. I want to talk to you."

"Yes, father."

He closed the door behind him as the storm rolled in, ready for whatever his father had in store for him. Sometimes it was minor other times he couldn't even make it to his room so he would just lay on the carpet his back bruised and sometimes bleeding. Hopefully tonight his father would have mercy on him.


	2. Bats out of the Bag

_**Secrets**_

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity.**

* * *

The next morning Nel waited by the entrance gate to Karakura High. She was braiding her green hair as Nnoitra walked up yawning. "Good morning Noir! Still trying to wake up?"

"Nn. Something like that and you, having a bad hair day?"

"You have no idea. I figured a braid would solve everything, but my hair is so frizzy today I can't seem to reach the strands in the back." She frowned as she tried to look over her shoulder, but her hair was longer than her arms could reach.

Nnoitra sighed and grabbed her wrist leading her to the school's stone benches. He ushered her to sit down so that he could finish the rest of her hair. Despite his hands being so large they were actually very soft and gentle. He treated her hair as if every strand were thread, ready to break at any moment.

"There. All done."

"It's so perfect! Thank you so much! I love it, but I didn't know you were so skilled with hair. Then again I should have known since you keep your hair sort of long too." Nnoitra smirked and patted her head before grabbing his pack, "where is Ulquiorra? He's going to be late if he doesn't get here soon."

"Ulquii? I don't know he usually messages us if he is going to be absent. We should head in though; I have an exam first period and I will not let Ulquii's tardiness make me fail."

"You go on ahead. I have to get something from my locker, I'll meet you after class."

"Kay!" Nnoitra turned and headed back the way he came after she ran inside. He didn't tell her he had messaged him multiple times before school started, deep down he had a gut-wrenching feeling something bad happened to his friend. Quickly he made his way down the town roads and through multiple districts, it was a good thing he was tall because he covered ground faster. Eventually, he came to a fork in the road and turned left into a nice driveway, he noticed Ulquiorra's car was there and not his father's. Setting his bag down he walked up to the living room window and pressed his face up against the glass, having just one eye made it hard for him to see clearly. _'Dammit…where are you?'_

Quickly he moved to the other side of the house so no onlookers would see him loitering like some peeping tom. Peering into the right window he saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind the sofa. His eyes widened as the realization hit him that his friend could potentially be in critical condition. He looked around for something bulky to break the window and found a nearby rock that was in the small garden toward the mailbox area. _'You idiot I told you to call….'_

Covering his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket he cracked the window and used his foot to kick the rest of the glass out. Carefully he climbed into the Cifer's living room and knelt by his friend. Ulquiorra seemed to be running a high fever most likely caused by the beating he suffered the previous night. Gently he turned his friend over and lifted him up into his arms, there he could hear Ulquiorra's panting and feel trembling. "I'm getting you out of here."

Nnoitra grabbed the car keys hanging by the front door and exited the house through the backyard. He didn't want anyone to see him in fear they would call the cops and alert Mr. Cifer that someone had broken in. Opening the back door to Ulquiorra's car he laid him down on his side and closed the door but left a window down for him to get some air, "Wait here. I'm going to grab some of your things, don't worry I'll get the important stuff."

Nnoitra had only been inside their residence a handful of times before Mr. Cifer banned everyone from coming over. He went off his memory to find Ulquiorra's room and collect some clothes and personal items for him. It's a good thing he lived alone in his own apartment (that happened to be a two-bedroom from the time his big brother lived with him). Now it was used for storage and a personal office. "I'm going to drive your car now Ulquiorra. I'll try and be careful not to move you too much."

"N-Nnoitra…leave me. He'll come for you…too."

"You've suffered enough, why don't you let your friends take it from here alright? Also, I think it's time we told Nel what has been going on…she can help. I'll see if I can convince Harribel to do something about that piece of shit you have for a father."

"Nn…"

"Just rest now. I'll take care of everything."

Ulquiorra couldn't keep his eyes open, he was tired and wanted to sleep…forever if possible. The entire way home Nnoitra was thinking of all the ways to explain their current situation to Nel, but he came up empty-handed every time. What if she no longer wanted to speak to him after he confessed? What if they couldn't be friends anymore? Would she forgive him?

He didn't have time to think about all of it now he needed to get Ulquiorra into bed and tend to his wounds. With haste, he grabbed the medic kit under the bathroom sink and walked into the spare room where his friend was resting. It used to be so empty but now with a few of Ulquiorra's things, it looked occupied. "Sorry to wake you. I'm going to have to remove your shirt now, stay still or this is going to sting like a bitch."

"G-Gah…"

"Goddamn, why did you let him do this to you?"

"It's not…like I had a choice…he's my father…"

"He's no father to you. He is your abuser and nothing more, you shouldn't give him power like that. Your mother died because of the heart condition she had before you were even conceived the birth just happened to kick it in motion. She would have died regardless."

"That's not how he sees it," Ulquiorra winced when the alcohol touched his open wounds. It was truly the first time Nnoitra could see the scars he had from previous attacks. This time he had yellow and green bruises with vertical lacerations across his skin most likely made from a leather belt.

"Regardless, you won't be going back there."

"What are you talking about…all my stuff is there and-"

"Don't worry about your things I already brought most of it with me when we left your house. Harribel is going back there to get the rest of your things, she has already dealt with that man."

"Fuck. Did she kill him?"

"We aren't savages. Idiot…she used some manipulation tactics and might have reported him to some cops for sexual assault."

"She ok?"

"It was a lie idiot, but I am sure she slept with him that's usually how she gets her way."

Ulquiorra gave a soft chuckle before closing his eyes, "guess he's her problem now…thanks, Noir." His friend's eye widened as he hadn't been called that in forever by him since they were kids. "Don't thank me. Just work on getting better alright…fuck, I'm pretty sure Nel is going to kick my ass. I stood her up after class."

"Tell her the truth. I know you have been keeping my secret from her, but I don't want my father to affect any more lives. Your love life especially Noir, you have a good chance to be with Nel and I know you like her so don't deny it."

"Tch. When did you become so attentive, sleepyhead? Just go to sleep I'll deal with her, but thanks for the blessing." He closed the door to Ulquiorra's new room and collapsed on the living room couch. He dreaded having to send the message but he figured he'd kill two birds with one stone, opening his phone he quickly selected Nel's contact.

**Sent.**

* * *

**Bing. Bing. Bing.**

The ringtone went off as Nelliel received a message on her phone. She quickly scrambled for it before the teacher could hear it. _'Noir?'_

**To: Nel O.**

**From: Noir G**

**Subject: Sorry…**

**Hey, I know I may seem like a huge jerk right now for not walking you to class and bailing on you, but it was for a good reason. Meet me by the school gates after the last bell rings. I'll explain everything.**

'_He'd better explain why he bailed on me. I was late to third period because of him!'_

**To: Noir G. **

**From: Nel O.**

**Subject: Explaining to do…**

**I will be there. This time don't bail on me, see you after class.**

Nel put away her phone and went back to completing her English assignment. Sometimes it sucked being the only one out of all her friends to attend class. All the seats around her stayed empty and no one wanted to be her partner. She took a deep breath and collected her thoughts, _'I just hope everyone's ok.'_

Once the bell rang, she gathered all her stuff and ran out into the hall hoping to beat the student traffic but ended up bumping into Rangiku and Orihime the captain and co-captain of the Reaper's Cheerleading team. "What the hell? Watch where you are going, idiot!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be standing in the doorway! People exit from this door yanno?!" Nel growled out as she adjusted her backpack.

"What did you just say? Hey! I'm talking to you freak!"

"R-Rangiku just d-drop it. She's probably in a rush to g-get home."

"No, Orihime. You're just too nice to grow some backbone!" Rangiku grabbed Nel's backpack and held her back, "we aren't done here."

"No, but I'm done with you. If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you let me go. I would hate to have to hurt a winning team's captain. Can you picture it? Captain Matsumoto unable to attend nationals due to an unfortunate injury, the team loses their shot at the title."

Rangiku's blue eyes widened as she stumbled backward, not used to seeing such an evil person. If anyone knew Nel, it was to never upset her because she could be one scary bitch. "If that's all? I have somewhere I have to be." She smirked as Rangiku fumed with anger, she stamped her foot and tossed her hair back, "this isn't over bitch. We'll have our time."

"I look forward to it now uh, take those pom-poms elsewhere and while you're at it you should learn some manners from your co-captain there." Orihime glared and stepped forward with her hands on her hip, her skirt fluttering at the motion since she sported the traditional cheerleading outfit that was orange and yellow.

"Make no mistake I may have a nice attitude, but I am still Rangiku's best friend and I will defend her if necessary. Though she was wrong for overreacting, you had no business running in the halls. On top of me being a role model student, I am the girlfriend of Ichigo Kurosaki, son of the principle. It would be a shame if your "other" friends were to get expelled for assaulting one of us, please remember that the next time you make empty threats." Orihime bowed and grabbed Rangiku's hand to drag her away.

'_Whatever.'_ She didn't have time to quarrel any longer Nnoitra was waiting for her at the gates.

"N-Noir!" She spotted the gentle giant almost instantly and ran straight for him. Before he could get a greeting out, she sucker-punched his stomach causing him to cough. "That's for standing me up! Now then what was your ominous text for?"

"Oof." He rubbed his stomach and glared at her before standing up straight and taking her hand.

"N-Noir…? What's wrong you're usually not touchy-feely like this." He kept silent as he led her to the bus stop to sit down, the last bus gone for the night.

"You're scaring me. What is it? Did something happen?"

"Nel please! Give me a moment." He racked his brain thinking of ways to tell her; he should have come with a game plan, but he was more of a makeup as you go type-of-guy. "Okay, so…you know how Ulquiorra has been absent right?"

"What's the big idea? You know it's okay for someone to be absent occasionally, right?"

"Yes and no. Ulquiorra has been absent a lot during this school year especially. Usually, in our other years of school, it was rare for him to miss a day."

"O-Okay I am following."

"My point is there is a reason for that. Ulquiorra hasn't been sick like he says he has been Nel."

"If he's not sick then where does he go when he skips school." He could see she was getting annoyed at all this "beating around the bush" type of talk.

"Gah, I don't know how to talk today. He's hurt Nel…pretty bad this time."

"This time?"

"His father abuses him, physically. From what I can gather it's been off and on for a while now."

Her eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth to hide her gasp of surprise, "w-what?! Wait, wait one minute. How long have you known this? Why didn't either of you tell me?!"

He held up his hands in a "don't shoot the messenger" pose, "I kept it secret for Ulquiorra. He never told me…I figured it out when I stayed the night back in freshmen year. I never told him I knew up until now because I know he would have felt ashamed…as a man to be demeaned and beaten by another man, his father especially…can't you see why he didn't tell us? Also, by both of us not knowing it gave him a sense of normality something he was in control of, until now of course."

Nel shook her head and held her hands to her temples as she felt a huge headache coming on, "O-Okay…what do you mean until now."

"Yes. I need you to come with me. That's where I wanted to take you, but I needed to let you in on what was happening first."

"Take me to him."

"I will, but Nel I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it? Can't it wait until after I see him?"

"It'll take but a few moments. When you finish seeing him as hard as it might be…smile for him. You are the only person in our group who is like the sun, for Ulquiorra you give him a sense of happiness and comfort. If your flame were to be extinguished by his pain and suffering…I think it would just break him more. Right now, a friend needs our help so whatever is bothering us we need to snuff it out and put on our big girl/boy pants on, do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I-I understand. Please Noir, take me to Ulquii." He gave her hand a squeeze for comfort before taking off in a sprint down the streets of Karakura Town together.


	3. The Sun and The Moon

_**Secrets**_

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity.**

* * *

"U-Ulquii!" Ulquiorra slowly sat up as the door to the guest room he was in burst open. His green-haired friend threw her arms around his shoulders sobbing very ugly-like."

'_Goddamit Nel. What did I just say?!'_

"I was so worried when I didn't see you! Nnoitra told me **EVERYTHING**! I'm so sorry Ulquii I feel like such a bad friend for not noticing! I thought you were just going through guy stuff yanno as females do on our perio-"

"O-Okay! Too much info Nel! Get off him can't you see he's still hurt."

"G-Gah! I'm so sorry! Do you need anything? Water? More blankets? Do you need help showering!? Anything you need I will help you with!"

"N-Nel calm down. I am ok I promise. Thank you for coming by, please don't be too upset at Noir…he was doing what he thought was right…just as I was doing by keeping the truth from both of you, I'm sorry."

"You don't **EVER** have to apologize. You've been through a lot Noir and I get that we will be here for you from now on."

"N-No I do need to apologize…as my best friend's I should have told you everything from the get-go. If I had told you when it started happening maybe I could have been different…maybe you wouldn't have such a shitty friend."

Nel shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder while Nnoitra sat at the end of the bed, "you don't have to feel so guilty. I am sure we would have done the same thing in your position. Like I said before you are never going back there and with Nel knowing everything, that's two against one."

"You can stay with me and my mama if you need to!"

"You can also stay here with me. My older brother moved out a while ago and I have a spare bedroom. The apartment is paid for until senior year then we got to start searching for new housing, but you're more than welcome to take this bedroom for the time being."

"I can't thank you two enough. If possible…please keep this to yourselves. I don't want the principle and teachers finding out."

"Of course! It's not our place to say anything Ulquii but promise me if you feel like its too much or that you need someone to talk to, you'll confide in one of us?" She wiped her tears on her sleeve and took both his hands, giving them a small squeeze.

"I promise."

"Now that those matters are dealt with, I think Harribel is on her way with your things. She also knows about your situation…err sorry about that."

"It's fine. I figured she had to when she "dealt" with my father." Ulquiorra laid back down, careful not to disturb his bandages. "Did I miss anything from school?"

Nel giggled and shook her head, "always the nerd. No, not really, Mr. Kyoraku assigned us partners for the read-aloud play! You and Momo Hinamori got cast for…you guessed it, Romeo and Juliet!"

"Why?!" He groaned out and placed a pillow over his face.

"I think he liked the way you two connected when you read the first few chapters of the novel. It starts after the winter break! It's going to be our final project, but don't worry I'll take all the notes until you recover. I'm going to tell teach that you got the flu, but that you're recovering quickly!"

Nnoitra ruffled her hair and smirked, "always quick to help your friends. That's a great excuse Nel. Ulquiorra maybe you should ask Nel to get Momo's contact information so you can get in touch with one another. You should get acquainted so there is no social awkwardness when we have to do the assignment…we both know how much you love to read in front of a crowd."

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and flicked him off, "asshole."

"Be nice you two! Anyways I'll be more than happy to get that info for ya Ulquii! I'll text you the details later!"

Both of his friends waved goodbye and exited his new room. They knew he needed to get as much rest as possible to recover from the trauma he went through.

* * *

"Will he really be okay?" Nel mumbled as she made her way down the hall and into the living room. Gently she plopped down into the loveseat and rested her long legs on the armrest.

"One can only hope. He is tough, but sometimes he holds in stuff that he feels he can't share with the rest of the world…not even us." Nnoitra sighed and threw his head back, his long black hair rested over the couch while his eyepatch shifted ever so slightly.

"Noir? I have been meaning to ask you, but how did you lose your eye…? You never mentioned it before, at least not to me. I'm sorry if it's rude…I was just curious."

"Nah it's all good. I made peace with it." He placed his hand over the fabric and rubbed it. "I like to think of this as a constant reminder of what happens when you are high off your ass and not aware of your actions."

"H-High?"

"Mm. At fifteen I was heavily into drugs using and selling; it was something that I got into due to being with the wrong crowd and whatnot. I'm not proud of the path it led me down, but it paid the bills and got my big brother into college. He always thought I "worked" to earn it since I surprised him with the tuition for his eighteenth birthday. He promised to work harder with whatever job he earned with his new degree."

Nel turned onto her belly and rested her chin on her hands, "Woah. You got so much money at such a young age and you were able to help your big brother get into college! Who cares how you did it, to me you are a hero!"

Nnoitra snorted and crossed his leg over his knee, "whatever makes you like me more."

"L-Like?"

"Err. Never mind. Forget what I just said, anyways when I turned seventeen last year, my brother Grim got me this apartment and paid the rent for two years in advance so that I didn't have to continue living in the rundown house that our parent's left us when they passed."

"Oh…in the car accident, right?"

"Yeah. It was hard for me and Grim then, we were in the foster care system for a year before he could legally adopt me and get us the hell out of there. We lived in that house until my brother turned of age and the rest you already know. As for my eye, it happened during my freshman year. I was high off heroin and thought it would be a good idea to make multiple drops that night. I was a cocky little kid who always wanted more money to use towards more drugs or my brother's tuition gift. I made the drop, but I didn't realize I tapped into my product and used most of the drugs…my boss who I worked for at the time found out about the bad transaction and wanted repayment. An eye for an eye I guess, literally."

"You and Ulquii had it so hard. I feel like I have been shielded from the real world my whole life. My mama doesn't believe in violence, she wishes the whole world could live in peace. I know it's a childish dream to want the same considering how the world is. I just wish you and Ulquii had told me what all you have been going through. I'm so, so sorry."

"Nn." He frowned at her sadness and got up. He ushered her to scoot over before he sat down and opened his arms to her. She happily leaned in and cuddled against him by the unlit fireplace, "sometimes I wish we could stay like this forever. You, me, and Ulquii under one roof. At least then I would know you two are safe. I could protect you both and care for you Noir…even if you only see me as a little sister or friend, I am okay with that."

"Wait what…?"

"A-Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that it just kind of came out! Forget I said anything I-I have to get home soon I don't want mama to have a fit that I am not home before the streetlights come on!" She quickly got up and put on her jacket, frantically looking around for her bag.

"Nel, wait a minute. Will you just calm down? Nel? Nel!"

"I-I have to go, I'm sorry for the trip down memory lane."

"No, it's okay honestly. Will you…wait a minute?" He grabbed her wrist while her other hand was on the front door, "N-Noir…?"

"Nel-"

Her eyes widened as he leaned in closer, thinking he was going to kiss her she closed her eyes tightly and leaned her whole body against the door for support. Suddenly she felt her forehead being tapped with his, "for so long I have wanted to…be this close. I felt like I had to keep my distance from you, because of who I was and who you grew up to be. Considering my background, I didn't want to taint you or rather be the eclipse to your light that shined upon Ulquiorra and me."

"N-Noir I don't know what to say-"

"You don't have to say anything. I don't know if you have felt the same way about me or if I am just reading too deep into this. If I am, let me know now and I promise I will back off you won't ever have to worry about me bothering you about this matter again. We can go back to how it was."

"I-no that's not it. I don't know how I feel…I just thought I was too crazy to be loved by anyone but mama and Harri-Chan." She gave a slight giggle before staring into his dark grey eye that she could get lost in forever. "If we do this Noir…you must promise me that you won't keep any more secrets. That you will continue to take care of yourself and watch over Ulquii with me."

"I promise. I'll be an open book from now on, but I can't guarantee I won't stop teasing you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way silly." Slowly they leaned toward each other but was interrupted with a kick to the door and annoyed voice following soon after.

"_**Oh my god will you two just kiss already. I can't even knock on this goddamn door without fearing that I am about to walk in on a sex fest. The sooner the better or should I just leave that brat's shit on the curb?"**_

'_Harribel.' _Both thought before backing away from one another so they could open the door, but that didn't mean they let go of each other's hand.

"H-Harri-Chan!"

"Hey, squirt. I'm here with his majesty's bags. Nnoitra was it? They are in the car, be a dear and go get them."

"Tch. You are lucky you are her friend, or I would have made you haul everything yourself."

"Nah, I would have just tossed his shit on the side of the road and blamed you."

Harribel pushed him out the door, before going to his kitchen and shifting through the fridge, "goddamn I'm hungry."

"Ah, Harri-Chan you look so beautiful today! Is that a new lipstick color? Eh heh."

"You don't have to play coy with me little girl. I know you like him, and he likes you. I would say fuck it and go at it like two dogs, but the thought makes me want to puke in my mouth a bit. Anyways why the nervousness? If you like something go and take it who gives a shit what anyone else thinks?"

"R-Right…Harri-Chan I wish I had your confidence, but I am a chicken. It took forever to confess my feelings and I feel like I did it at the worst time. Ulquii needs us and-"

"Yeahhhhh I'm going to stop you right there." She opened a bag of chips and sat on Nnoitra's counter crisscrossed, "you have to understand, Ulquiorra isn't your only friend. You have Nnoitra too…how do you think he feels whenever you put Ulquiorra before him? Especially now that you two are going to be an item? I'm not saying you don't have to care for your friend anymore but try to find a balance."

Nel's eyes widened and then cast downwards, "you're right. Thanks Harri-Chan!" She hugged her tightly around her waist causing her to tumble the chip bag, "aye! Watch it! I'm eating 'ere."

Nnoitra groaned whenever he brought the last suitcase in. He couldn't believe Ulquiorra had so much shit, but then again, he promised him he would have Harribel grab the important stuff. "Alright your highness. We appreciate what you did you can leave now."

"Not without my payment, good sir. Oh and another bag of these wasabi chips."

"Always about cash with you. My chips? Really?"

"Hey, you used up my valuable time and mileage on my car. I got to make cash to survive you know, these little delicacy's and your cash **are** my compensation."

"Helping a friend shouldn't cost anything."

"I believe Nel is my only friend here. I only play nice because you two are important to her…a reason I am still trying to figure out." She rolled her eyes and snatched the twenty-dollar bill from his hand, "alright. I must take off, hope what's his face gets better. Later, captain."

Nnoitra growled at the nickname knowing she only used it because of his eye patch, "Get out of here already."

"I should probably get going too, Harri-Chan can you give me a ride home?"

"Of course. Uh…I'll wait in the car. Don't take too long I got a date with my next paycheck." She waved goodbye and headed for her luxury car.

"Why are you leaving so soon…?"

"I need to take a shower after today's whirlwind of events plus I need to get that info for Ulquii." Nnoitra's mouth formed in the shape of an 'O'.

"Don't worry we'll talk more I promise. I just need more time to process everything," Her hand reached upwards and rested on his cheek before she brought him down to her level and tippy-toed ever so slightly. "Mmph."

Their lips connected in a passionate kiss as they explored each other for the first time. Each of them getting used to how the other moved, her fingers entangled in his hair while his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her in closer causing her to press against the door. Within moments the kiss turned fiercer and more lustful, both having pent up emotions from the current events and each other's presence. It probably would have progressed had Harribel not honked her horn indicating she was getting a bit impatient. "That's my cue, have a goodnight Noir. See you in class tomorrow...?"

"Y-Yeah…" His cheeks remained flushed as he gave her one last kiss and bumped the tip of her nose with his. She winked and waved before skipping out of his apartment and into Harribel's car.

Nnoitra sighed in bliss and collapsed into the living room couch. It still smelled like her which put him at ease, but he couldn't help feel a sense of loneliness now that she was gone. It seemed like everything was finally going his way; he just wished the same could be said for his friend. Hopefully, he could find that special someone who would heal his heart and give him the love and support he deserved. Closing his good eye, he felt sleep overcome him as the night flooded the sky.


	4. Romeo and Juliet

**Secrets**

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity. Please keep in mind I am not a perfect writer and I do make mistakes.**

* * *

**To: Ulquii C.**

**From: Nel O. **

**Subject: Contact Info…**

**Hey Ulquii! Nel here! I got that info Noir wanted me to pass down to you. Sorry, it took so long I went on a mini-vacay with mama to Tokyo since this is the only REAL break we get from school. Her number is below just copy and paste, you know what to do =')**

The brightness from Ulquiorra's phone caused him to wince as he read the text message that came in the wee hours of the morning. Closing his phone, he rolled over onto his side and stared at the blank wall. It had been a few days since he was brought to Nnoitra's apartment; now it was partially his. The soreness was still there, but his wounds had already turned into scabs while his bruises were slightly faded.

"Mm." He knew he had to get up some time, but the effort to even function was tremendous.

'_Might as well text the girl.'_

**To: Momo H.**

**From: Ulquiorra C.**

**Hey, you don't know me. My friend Nelliel got me your contact information. I'm Ulquiorra Cifer your partner for the play…**

He hit send and let the universe do the rest.

* * *

A beautiful brown-eyed girl was surrounded by a plastic tarp. It held an easel with a single canvas that was dripping in colorful paints. She was dressed in white overalls with old paint stains and tears. Her hair was in a bun that was held together by a mint colored cloth and small blue hairclip to keep out of her face while she worked on her current art project. To get in the creative spirit she had the speaker blasting all her favorite bands from Aqua Timez to Beat Crusaders and even SCANDAL. She was seriously feeling her good vibes, but it was cut short when her song was interrupted by the continuous ringing of her phone, most likely a text message.

"Unknown…?" She wondered who it could be since she had just moved into town with her grandmother. Both looking for a fresh start after the passing of her dear grandfather.

"Ulquiorra…Cifer!?" She seemed puzzled for a moment on why he would be texting her, but then she remembered vaguely Mr. Kyoraku assigned them partners for their English assignment. _'I'd better introduce myself after all he is my…Romeo.'_

Her cheeks became warm as she remembered him from the first time they read together_. 'Well, not necessarily my Romeo, but…gah! Momo get it together, just message him stop being a creep.'_

**To: Ulquiorra C.**

**From: Momo H.**

**Subject: Greetings!**

**It's very nice to officially 'meet' you Ulquiorra. Please let me know if you would like me to call you something else. I look forward to working with you. I heard you had been sick for a while, so it'll be nice to see you back at school. **

'_I think that should be good. How did I even get stuck with the role of Juliet? What does Mr. Kyoraku see in me? I hate being in front of an audience…'_

She groaned and collapsed into her thinking chair with her hands over her face. In just one week she would have to pour her heart and soul out chapter by chapter until this blasted play was over and done with. _'It's just one play…you can do it! Come on girl!'_

Her anxiety slowly began to build as the minutes trickled by. Her small foot began to make small beats as they tapped against the marble floor. _'What if he thinks I'm too friendly? Or that I talk too much? Ah…I guess that is true…'_

Her brow furrowed and she stood up stretching, "Oh well…best continue with my project he'll message back eventually..." Nodding to herself she smiled and grabbed her paintbrush but had to put it back down as her butt vibrated. "AH!"

'_So soon!'_

**To: Momo H.**

**From: Ulquiorra C.**

**Subject: Recovery…**

**I should be recovered before school starts. My friends thought it would be a good idea for us to exchange numbers so we can connect before school that way we are more prepared for the assignment. Do you want to meet up somewhere if it is not an inconvenience? If it is then we can just wait until school starts.**

**P.S You can call me whatever you want, I don't mind.**

'_He wants to meet up with me? Ah, of course, it makes sense we have to…all the other students have probably already met their partners.'_

**To: Ulquiorra C.**

**From: Momo H.**

**Subject: Meeting Place?**

**I am fine with wherever is most convenient for you! As for the name, I guess you'll have to wait until we meet to hear the nickname! :) Just message me with the deets, I'll be there! **

'_I sound way too happy…maybe I should change how it's worded.'_ She shook her head and pressed "send" anyway because she didn't want to be fake when they met, "done and done!" If he was going to get along with her it would be personality and all.

Her step had a little bounce to it while her hips swayed more to the side, she was in a good mood for sure and knew she had to continue painting whilst in it. She set her phone down now more motivated than ever to complete it. _'I wonder what I should wear…should I bring a get-well gift?'_

She couldn't understand why she was so giddy it's not like she had a crush on him, right? Oh who was she kidding, she had seen him around school a few times, always so calm and collected. Quiet and respectful, but something always seemed to be bothering him. It didn't take long for her to want to get to know Ulquiorra better and help heal his pain.

**To: Momo H.**

**From: Ulquiorra C.**

**Subject: Deets…?**

**We can meet at Sasaki's Botany Garden tomorrow at 11 am. See you then. **

The next morning Momo was finishing up her shower. It was around 9 am and she had just enough time to get ready to officially meet Ulquiorra for the first time. She got him a little gift bag filled with multiple goodies as she didn't know exactly what he liked. Currently, she was debating on what to wear.

'_Pink? Blue? Black?'_

She put her hair up in a nice bun with a white-colored cloth and grabbed each dress to hold them against her small frame. It wasn't until she saw the black dress that she nodded approvingly to herself. _'Better play it safe…black is always my go-to.'_

Her eyes glanced at the clock as she put on her lip gloss, "Oh no! I am going to be late!" That's what she got for dilly-dallying over what to wear, it's not like this was a date or anything.

**To: Ulquiorra C.**

**From: Momo H.**

**I am so sorry! I might be a few minutes late; I promise I am not standing you up. I just lost track of time! I'll do my best to be there as fast as possible. **

She quickly sent the message while grabbing her bag and pass, then she left for the station.

* * *

Ulquiorra wore a black hoodie and some nice blue jeans that complimented his black vans. His green eyes winced as the sunlight beamed through the glass windows of Karakura's train station. He hated the sun for what it did to his pale skin, but he had no choice but to grit it and bare it. He was in the middle of listening to one of his favorite songs on the new air pods Nel had bought him for his birthday when he received the notification that Momo would be running late. A smirk appeared slightly across his face at the way she worded her message, but he knew she meant well. _'Might as well get a drink.'_

He made his way to the end of the station and inserted his card into the drink machine, he pressed E4 to get carbonated water that would temporarily quench his thirst. It was very hot outside despite it being winter break. Sitting down on the bench in front of him he watched for her arrival slightly nervous at having to make actual conversation with someone who wasn't one of his two best friends.

When he saw her get off the train he stood up so he could greet her formally but her panicked voice overpowered him, "I am so sorry! The train had to make two more stops before it could get here. I feel so bad."

"Don't worry about it-" He put away his air pods and pulled his hoodie down revealing his emerald green eyes and silky black hair. Momo's eyes widened as she got to see his full face. Despite what the bullies at school said, Ulquiorra was very handsome and his eyes were mesmerizing, to say the least. She felt like she could lose herself in them, but quickly snapped back to the present and bowed her head.

"I-I'm Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you Cifer-Kun….ah…I hope you don't mind me calling you that. I promised I would tell you your new nickname once I met you."

His hand reached out and bumped her head gently, "no need to be so formal with me. The name is fine. I told you, you could call me whatever you wanted…my friends do that anyway."

"O-Ok…." She gently twiddled her fingers and looked up at him. This was the perfect moment for him to analyze her. She was very pretty and her almond-colored eyes that reminded him so much of milk chocolate put him at ease. "S-Shall we make our way to the garden? It's just down the road…"

"Fine with me. Lead the way." He mumbled while walking side by side with her. She kept her hands on the strap of her purse while she looked straight ahead, trying not to give away the fact that she was super nervous.

"Since you get to call me a nickname. Do you prefer to be called anything?"

"Momo. You can just call me Momo…"

"Alright, Momo it is." Silence fell upon them once again.

It's not that it was awkward or anything, the two just felt comfortable in one another's presence…not at all how they expected things to end up.

Once they reached the front gate of the garden Ulquiorra took out his wallet and paid for the entrance fee. Momo's eyes widened and she tried to shove money in his hand, "n-no! Please let me help pay! I can cover us!"

His eyes widened in surprise at her sudden outburst, but he simply shook his head and tapped his fist gently against her forehead, "it's not a problem. Let's keep moving…I kind of want to get a place under the shade…this sun is draining me."

"O-Oh right! You're probably still recovering from your sickness follow me I know the perfect spot! I come here all the time to paint, so I was really happy that you chose this place as our meet-up." She took his wrist and urged him to follow along as she led him to a large cherry blossom tree that overlooked the garden's fishpond, home to many catfish and koi.

"Well? What do you think? Pretty shady right, the view isn't so bad either."

"Yes. Ah, you said you paint?"

"Uh-huh. That's actually what I was doing when you texted me first." She smiled and slid into the stone picnic bench across from him. "I think I know one of your friends. Nelliel, right?"

"That's her."

"She had me commission some chibi drawings of Dondochakka and Pesche awhile back. I have talked to her on a few occasions she is a sweet girl. I hope to one day become friends with her."

"Sometimes too sweet for my liking, but she is my best friend. Careful what you wish for she can be a handful."

"It's always good to have friends who know you inside and out. I just moved here a few months ago. I don't believe I have made any friends yet I keep to myself a lot."

"You don't feel lonely?"

"Sometimes, but I immerse myself into my art it helps take my mind off the fact that I am just not a social butterfly and people don't like me." He could see her gaze shift downward in sadness which made him regret asking the question.

"Their loss."

Her head snapped up and her mouth formed an "o" shape. She giggled slightly and rested a hand on her cheek, "t-thank you. Ah, I guess technically we will become friends soon since we will be meeting a lot for this project…"

"I guess you are right. Looks like I have more than three friends now." He murmured.

Momo smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I have more than one friend now."

"I thought you said you didn't have any."

"Well if you don't count my art teacher as a friend then technically you are my only one." She laughed and removed her book from her bag.

He wasn't one for talking, but just like with Nel he felt himself speaking sentences but, in this case, he truly wanted to get to know her better. It was nice having a new face around, "has it been hard adjusting to school here…?"

"Everyone kind of ignores me. I have been fortunate enough to not encounter any of the school's bullies. I don't know if the same can be said about you I saw what happened between you and that jerk Ichigo."

"It happens…they don't have anything better to do so they pick on the people with shittier lives than them. Our pain gives them a sense of power…" Ulquiorra brought out his used copy of the book and flipped open to chapter one.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I don't mind if it's me-"

"B-But it shouldn't have to be! I hate how his father is the principal so he feels he can do anything he wants and get away with it…" She puffed her cheeks and folded her arms across her chest. This gesture made a slight smirk grace his stoic face since he wasn't exactly the laughing type. She was kind of cute when she did that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get carried away; I just get so passionate. Anyway, we should continue with the project."

"Mm."

For a few hours, the pair read through multiple chapters and took notes about their characters. Occasionally getting shy at certain "love" scenes, but both managed to pull through...whatever to help them pass the course. "I think we covered a lot! To think we have a week left of vacation; I am confident we will finish this before we go back to school. Did you want to try meeting up again tomorrow or is that too soon?"

'_Momo you idiot! Of course, it's too soon he probably has better things to do than waste his time reading all afternoon.'_

"That's fine with me. Same place…or?"

"How about a bakery next time? So, we can have drinks and snacks to fill our bellies and also as a reward for being good noodles and studying." She smiled brightly as the thought of desserts and milk tea poured into her mind, she didn't want to admit it, but she was one hundred percent addicted to sweets.

"Alright. We can meet at the bakery down on fifth street. Do you know where it is?"

"Mmmm I think I have been there once or twice with my grandmother."

"Okay then it's settled, does noon sound good? Do you need me to pick you up?" Ulquiorra stood and shoved the book in his school bag before stepping out of the bench. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "YOU HAVE A CAR?!"

He slightly nodded and pointed to the entrance of the garden, "I parked it outside of the train station. I haven't walked anywhere in a while, so I figured one block wasn't bad for us… are you mad?"

"N-No not at all! I have always wanted my own car. I must take the train a lot or walk because I don't have transportation to school, so I am used to it. A car would be more helpful, but you can't beat the views you see whenever you are on foot compared to being behind glass. N-Not that I am dissing your car in anyway…"

"I understand. I still have my train pass how about I meet you at the train station and we can…ride together?"

Momo blushed and she looked down at her feet as they walked out of the gates, "I-If you want I would just hate for you to waste your gas on me."

"It's not a waste if it's on a friend."

"F-Friend…?" Her heart warmed and her cheeks flushed even more pink than they were before. She looked up at him as he was staring straight ahead. That perfect jawline…his pale lips…he was so handsome but as a friend, it wasn't right of her to think such thoughts so she buried them down and swallowed her feelings if only for this moment. "I think I like the sound of that."

'_I can't tell him…not ever. I won't risk losing the only precious friend I have.'_

When the pair reached the station, it was about five minutes until the rush of other passengers would flood the waiting area, "thank you for walking me all the way here. I would have been fine you should have just gone to your car."

"It's fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Mm." He nodded and ushered her to get on the train. A man walked by with his friend and laughed, "get a room love birds!" He pushed Momo ever so slightly and caused her to bump into Ulquiorra. "Aa…s-sorry."

He caught her by the waist and helped steady her. They both looked into each other's eyes and for a moment…just a moment they felt a slight spark. She quickly turned her head and looked down the walkway for the men, but they already faded into the oncoming crowd. Bowing to Ulquiorra she waved and entered the train, "S-Some people have no respect nowadays. Oh...before I leave I made this for you. I didn't know exactly what your likes were, but I went on a whim. Anyway s-see you tomorrow! Thanks for today…I needed to get out."

"Yeah…." He looked down at the pink bag in his hand with a mint ribbon tied around the top. It looked like it had a variety of get-well snacks and medicines. He smiled slightly and slid his hands into his jacket pockets with the gift, pondering on what that "feeling" had been. Thinking it was nothing he began to walk away. However, he felt a bit of weight under his foot and looked down to see a brown journal on the ground.

He picked it up and opened it to the first page to see if there was a name, he found none but inside he could see beautiful drawings of animals and people...one of which was him.

'_Me…? Could this be her journal?'_

The drawing was accurate and had it been in color he could have sworn he was reading a manga. The picture showed him sleeping in the back row with a book up to conceal his face, but he could tell it was him…why would she be drawing him of all people? Couldn't she find someone more interesting? Ulquiorra was smart, but when it came to affection and love he was clueless considering his upbringing. _'I'll return this to her tomorrow.'_

He knew better than to ask her about it he would only embarrass her. After all, he wasn't even supposed to be looking inside other people's stuff, but curiosity got the better of him. He went through his playlist and put on After Dark by Asian Kung-Fu Generation to keep him focused on the drive home. If he hadn't been blasting it, it would have been a very boring car drive. Before he left he received a text from Nnoitra.

**To: Ulquiorra C.**

**From: Noir G.**

**Subject: When you're done…**

**So, when you've finished your date can you bring back some wasabi chips and steamed rice? That damn Harribel ate the last of my stash and we are out of rice for dinner tonight. **

**To: Noir G. **

**From: Ulquiorra C. **

**Subject: Idiot.**

**It wasn't a date. Just a study session…you know like you and Nel arranged for. I'll grab the stuff…next time hide your chips in your room. You know Nel and Harribel can sniff anything out. Text you later, about to drive. **


	5. Valentines Day

**Secrets**

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity. Please keep in mind I am not a perfect writer and I do make mistakes.**

**This chapter was written on Valentine's Day and is dedicated to the holiday. My internet crapped out and I was unable to post, so forgive me if it's a day or two late.**

* * *

The next morning Ulquiorra trudged down the stairs to his new apartment and entered the kitchen. Nnoitra was already getting started with his day by making a healthy breakfast that was said to improve eyesight. He noticed his friend was up super early, quite unlike him as he tended to sleep throughout the afternoon unless they had school.

"You're up early. Good morning."

"It's only ten."

"My point exactly, you usually sleep until three or four." He remarked as he whipped up some egg whites.

"What are you, my caretaker?" He mumbled as he grabbed an energy drink out of the fridge. It's not like he was wrong, Ulquiorra wasn't a morning person and preferred the night owl lifestyle.

"Tch. Anyways why are you up? Got somewhere to be? With a certain someone by chance?"

"If I say yes will you drop it?"

"Mmmm…nah." His eerie smile spread from cheek to cheek while his almost nonexistent eyebrows wiggled with mischief.

"You know it is Valentine's Day…why don't you invite the girl to dinner instead of another boring study session."

"It's only the second time we met and you're acting like it's an anniversary. She's just a friend…nothing more."

"Says you. Is that why I found this bag in the trash?" He held up a little pink bag that had empty wrappers of snacks that Momo gave him yesterday.

"Trash picking is disgusting and beneath you. What are you doing, Nnoitra? Put it back, it's been covered in god knows what else you have trashed in that bin." His green eyes pierced Nnoitra's good eye and caused him to flinch backward. "Chill man it's just a joke. You're overly sensitive this morning that must mean you **DO** care for her."

Ulquiorra sighed and collapsed into the kitchen chair, "fine Noir I'll indulge you. Even if I did. **IF**, what the hell makes you think she could like someone like me…? People like us? She has a better chance with those ghastly humans they call jocks."

"Who gives a shit what other people think? You only get one life Ulquiorra I am sure if your mother were still with us, she would wa-"

"Don't bring her up. Just don't, you are not my father so don't presume to know what she would have wanted." His eyes seemed to flash but clearly, that was impossible since he was only human, right?

"Look all I meant was I am sure all mothers would want to see their children happy. You know I don't have my mother either, so I can say this because I understand. Don't worry about what other people think because at the end of the day you need to look out for yourself and your well-being because this world is shit and it doesn't give handouts so when you find that bit of happiness as I have…grab that fucker by the balls and go all in." He chuckled and grabbed a rubber band to put his hair up, "now stop fucking moping in this kitchen and get up. Go do something productive like having sex, going to dinner, or even studying. I don't know man, something. You are ruining the good vibe I have created in my personal space, I have to be in good spirits to get through my date with Nel."

"You are…like an animal it's so uncanny." He stood up and walked to the doorway before looking over his shoulder, "thanks."

'_It's about time someone showed him some tough love.'_

**To: Momo H.**

**From: Cifer-Kun**

**Subject: Property…**

**After you left, I found this on the floor (see image below for reference). I'll make sure to bring it to the study session today…are we still on for it?**

All Ulquiorra had to do now was wait until it was time to meet with Momo again.

* * *

Momo was still asleep in bed while the time was counting down till she was to meet Ulquiorra. Her phone was going off alerting her that she had an incoming message, but she was so exhausted she didn't have the will to reach for it now. All night she had been crying and stressing over the loss of her art book. Most people would have just shrugged it off and purchased a new one. Usually, she would have if the book didn't contain the last drawings she had of her grandfather. Normally she could redraw them at any time, but they were the only ones he was able to see before he passed away, giving them more meaning.

"Mm…" After finally getting annoyed at her ringtone she sat up and unlocked her phone. The light was so bright she couldn't help but wince, quickly turning it down she scrolled through her messages.

'_Cifer-Kun…? Has m-my book?!' _He found it! She was so happy she could just cry. Looking at the time her eyes widened. She was going to be late yet again, why did he even bother putting up with her?

Throwing the covers off her body she quickly made her bed and ran around her room trying to find the right outfit for the study session they had planned. Her small belly growled as she skipped breakfast to make it on time. She sent him a text that she would just meet him at the café since she probably made him late to the last train for lunchtime. It brought her comfort that they were meeting at a bakery at least there she could order as many snacks as she wanted. Momo was so focused on getting there that she forgot what day it was and how most places would be infested with couples.

**To: Cifer-Kun**

**From: Momo H.**

**Subject: Sorry!**

**Just go to the cafe in your car I already took the train. I am so very sorry! I always seem to be running late I promise I am almost there. Please keep my journal safe it means the world to me! I'll pay for our snacks and lunch if you can find a table, consider it compensation for my lateness.**

She hit "send" and made her way to the front of the train as it was preparing to arrive at her destination. Her eyes wandered to the side as she could see so many couples holding hands and sucking face. She had half a mind to gag, why is it when she was single and forever alone that the universe decided to tease her this way? As if having Ulquiorra, her crush, as a partner wasn't torturing enough.

Stepping off the train she adjusted her pink skirt and hugged her brown coat tighter to her body. She was dressed perfectly for the holiday despite her sudden forgetfulness. Quickly she made a small sprint for the café that was just around the corner, her cheeks and the brim of her nose turning red from the cold.

'_Please don't be mad. Please just be there...I want to see him. I want to see Cifer-Kun!'_ She threw open the door to the café causing the bell to sound off louder than usual. Some eyes instantly went to her while others were too busy with their partners to pay her the time of day. Her brown eyes scanned the area until they landed on Ulquiorra's handsome face.

"C-Cifer-Kun!" His head raised slightly, and he came face to face with Momo who was trying to catch her breath, he could tell she had been running.

"You didn't have to rush woman. I would have waited regardless." He closed the menu and stood up, easily towering over her. His green eyes stared deep into her soul as she stared up at him, once again that spark reigniting. Going around the chair he pulled it out for her so she could sit.

"A-ah! Thank you! You didn't have to do that, but I am appreciative. I am so sorry I am late I-"

"It's fine. Here-" He stopped her before she could stress over the time and handed her the brown leather journal that contained her precious drawings. "Thank you so much! I-I was scared that I had lost it. I would have been so devastated, you're a real lifesaver."

"Not really." He mumbled before opening the menu up and looking for his favorite milk tea.

Her eyes cast downward a little embarrassed, "ah…did you by chance...look?"

Ulquiorra remained silent for a few seconds staring at the menu, so he wouldn't make eye contact with her. He could Momo was super nervous and embarrassed about what was in the journal. This was one of those white-lie moments and he knew it, but to lie to her already when they had just started becoming comfortable in each other's presence? It wasn't his thing to lie, but he did keep stuff to himself occasionally since he was a private man, it couldn't possibly be the same thing…could it?

"I did. You're very artistic and have a true talent for the arts." He murmured before flagging down a waiter.

"A-AH!" She put her face down onto the table, burying herself from his gaze and the stares of other people around them when she started to gently bang her forehead against the table.

"You're loud…"

"Well excuse me for being a little embarrassed as my entire private life was exposed in a few drawings!" Her cheeks were as red as tomatoes when she raised her head which caused a slight smirk to appear on his face.

"It's not funny Cifer-Kun!" She groaned and put her hands over her face.

"I'll take a chai latte and for her-" He waited for Momo to tell the waiter her order before continuing their discussion.

"Four mango mochis and a strawberry milkshake. Make it a double shot of strawberry, I'm going to need it." The waiter quickly scribbled their orders down and made his way to the back leaving them alone once again.

"Go ahead…ask me." She mumbled while playing with a lone thread on her skirt that was sticking out, anything to distract her from those piercing green eyes.

"It's none of my business."

"Yet, you still looked. I know you saw it." This time she was staring straight into his eyes with a look of sorrow and worry.

He sipped his tea once the waiter came back and leaned into his chair, "I did, but do not allow yourself to be shaken or upset. You have no reason to be, it was a very nice drawing. I felt as if I were reading a picture book."

Her cheeks reddened even more as she was given such praise. It made her truly happy to see that Ulquiorra had liked her work, but that still didn't address the elephant in the room. He had to have discovered by now that she was deeply and madly in love with him…it might have sounded creepy, but she had known him probably longer than he knew her. Love truly made people act differently to the point where it was not the norm.

"I-"

"Momo, I have to stop you there. I am not someone you should involve yourself with…you are young and have a whole life of success ahead of you. Me? I killed my mother during birth and my father became an alcoholic who grew to despise me for taking her away. Overtime I was used as a punching bag and after a while, I was strangely okay with that…I felt it was a way to redeem myself for my crime. I vowed not to ever experience happiness if he couldn't either. I was at the bottom of a pit where no light could reach the darkness. If there is such a thing as happiness in this world, it should resemble the endless nothingness. That's what I feel towards anything having to do with love and affection…I know not of what it feels like. I just don't want you to waste your time here."

He sighed and looked elsewhere, trying to find an object to focus on. Her eyes were brimmed with tears while her hand reached across the table to grab his. It was the first time she ever made physical contact with him and he would be lying if he didn't admit her warmth was comforting. "You're wrong. Everything you are saying is completely wrong. Cifer-Kun no one deserves to be anyone's punching bag. You have gone through a tragedy and even worse a trauma with your family. You should have been loved and cherished by your father, but more so you have no reason to feel such guilt from your mother's passing. It wasn't your fault….it just wasn't."

She took his other hand and squeezed it, "you do know love. You want to know how?"

His brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side, "I am unsure of what you mean woman."

Momo shook her head and stared directly into his eyes, something he found no one wanted to do because their color was so intimidating. "You have friends Cifer-Kun who have probably shown you more support and love than your father ever has. I am sorry if I am overstepping here, but I just wanted you to know you are not alone. If you'll have me, I would love to continue being your friend too. Isn't that the happiness you seek? To never be truly alone?"

He was silent for a moment before he let go of her hands. Her eyes cast downwards in sadness feeling defeated as she couldn't get through to him. "I'm sorry…I crossed the line. W-We can just finish this project at school. Forget I said anything, thank you for returning my journal." She quickly looked through her purse for her wallet to pay for their snacks, but a hand on her head stopped her. "A-Ah…"

For the first time, something other than a frown or scowl graced his face. A genuine smile, though it was small…it was progress. He ruffled her bangs since the rest of her hair was in a bun, "are you scared of me…? Am I frightening to you…?"

"No. Not one bit." She answered confidently while grabbing a bite of her melted mochi. He leaned forward with his hands folded under his chin thinking of what he could possibly say in a situation like this. He was shocked that another human could understand how he operated and why he thought so little of himself. "I guess I still have some maturing to do, to eventually find what it means to have a heart…"

"I'll help you and I won't leave your side either. Let me be there for you too, I promise I won't rush anything or make you feel uncomfortable." She mumbled while looking away slightly embarrassed.

"I think….that would suffice." He gave her hand the smallest squeeze before slowly releasing it, their fingertips slightly touching.

Her blush remained before she laughed nervously and grabbed her English book. "Good, then it's settled. Now, how about we actually get some studying done…"

"If that is what you wish."

The two "lovebirds" may not have been a couple just yet, but their feelings and support for one another would be a stepping stone in the right direction for a beautiful romance to blossom.

**To: Ulquiorra C./ Nel O.**

**From: Nnoitra G.**

**Subject: Disappointing...**

**NG: What no kiss? Come on you can't leave us in suspense like that. Be a man and confess your undying love for her.**

**NO: We can't hear anything from over here! Lean over and give her a smooch!**

Ulquiorra's head snapped upward and his eyes began to scan the room for those two nosey friends of his. He noticed they were sitting near the front door in terrible get-up attires trying to conceal themselves from his line of view. When Momo was reading her lines he quickly sent a text.

**To: Noir G./Nel O.**

**From: Ulquiorra C./Ulquii**

**Subject: Idiots…**

**Have you forgotten that my eyes see everything? Nothing goes unnoticed nor can it escape. What my eyes don't see it doesn't exist. You have the next few seconds to leave before I go over there.**

"He made us! Scatter!" Nel screeched before grabbing her purse and sticking multiple panda biscuits in her mouth. Nnoitra's eyes widened and he quickly slapped down a few bills before yanking her hand and hauling ass out of the café.

"Cifer-Kun? Is something wrong?" Momo asked with her eyes wide as she suddenly saw him alert. She slowly looked behind her to see what the ruckus was about but Ulquiorra took her hand and shook his head, "it's nothing. My turn, right?"

"A-Ah right!"

For the rest of the café's business hours, Ulquiorra and Momo managed to cover half of the book, but what would happen when the end was finally achieved? Could their relationship remain the same or would it fall apart? Flourish? Only time would tell their story.


	6. Two Hearts Combined

**Secrets**

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity. Please keep in mind I am not a perfect writer and I do make mistakes.**

**This chapter contains sexual content and dark themes. Please keep that in mind when you continue with the story. Rated MA.**

* * *

It had been a week since Momo and Ulquiorra's second study session. Both had been meeting every day since then to finish the project. Senior year was the most important since their class grades and exams would determine if they could get into university or not. It seemed Momo had her life figured out from what she had told him, but if he was being honest, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life. Ulquiorra didn't expect to get this far in hid head he always had somewhat of a game-plan. When his father was done with him, he figured he would just go off into the woods and end it all since his purpose for surviving the birth was done, but fate had something else in store for him. He gained new friends, became a straight-A student, and now he had her.

"Cifer-Kun?" Momo rested her hand on his cheek and smiled warmly which always seemed to bring him out of his dark thoughts. They were on the final study session before winter break was over. Both had gotten very comfortable in each other's presence and since then they were always seen together, "You ok?"

"Mm. Yeah, I am where were we?"

"Um, well you see we are already at the end. All we need is the poisoning scene, the kiss, and then the conclusion."

"Oh." Ulquiorra skimmed through the book and landed on the fateful scene that would seal Romeo and Juliet's fate.

"W-We can just skip that part. We all know what happens and I am s-sure Mr. Kyoraku wouldn't make us partake in PDA in front of the entire classroom eh-heh."

He could see her blushing which made him smile inwardly. He set his hand on her head and ruffled her bangs, a signature gesture he used only on her. "You seem nervous woman. No need to be in front of me."

Momo smiled shyly as she looked back down at her book. She hadn't gotten used to him calling her "woman" it's not that she didn't like it, but she always got so embarrassed when he used that term. It felt more intimate as if he was calling her "his" woman.

"So, how do you want to proceed with the story?"

"It's up to you."

Her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, "you always leave it up to me. Decide for yourself for once."

"Very well. We should finish the story from beginning to end right? It seems like the right kind of justice to deliver to their tragic end. Even if that means-" His hand gently gripped her chin and lifted her face upward to meet his gaze. Her face was completely warm and red at this point and her heart was beating out of her chest, "w-what?"

"Sealing our fate….like theirs with a kiss." His voice was so quiet she had to lean in more to hear. Of course, that meant getting closer to his darkened lips. "Cifer-Kun I-"

He never closed his eyes for a second and continued to inch forward while her eyes shut tightly knowing their lips would meet for the first time. The real question: Was it strictly for the read-aloud play or for personal reasons?

"Ugh. Disgusting! You mean to tell me that emo managed to get himself a girlfriend before I could get a boyfriend!?" An annoying shriek came out of nowhere as Rangiku stood before the two with her entourage that consisted only of jocks and popular kids from their school. "That's because you have already been with all the guys in our grade Ran…you didn't like any of them," Orihime whispered before being elbowed in the ribs by her friend. "Shhh!"

"Who even are you kid? Get lost! That asshole and I have unfinished business." The orange-haired jock stepped forward with a smirk on his face. To his left was Renji while Ikkaku remained on his right side.

"W-We don't want any trouble. Please we are just trying to finish the school project."

"God do you always have to be such nerds?" Renji sneered as he grabbed her book. Ulquiorra stood up and went to take it back, but Ikkaku put his palm on his chest to hold him back. "Oh what? Do you want this? My bad here you go-"

He held the book out to Ulquiorra, but he didn't reach for it since he knew it was bait. Momo got up and dusted off her dress, "please give it back."

The group was hidden by Momo's favorite tree as they were back at the botanical garden. "Fuck off. Just get out of here we aren't going to warn you again." Renji began to tear pages out of her book and toss them into the pond, "h-hey stop that! You're damaging their environment!"

"So what? We're just going to end up eating them."

Momo's eyes widened and brimmed with tears, "so cruel. Please just leave! We haven't done anything to you!"

Ulquiorra grabbed her wrist and held her back while glaring at them with hateful eyes. It was people like them who made quiet students like him go crazy, "always looking down on others. You are the true scum of the earth. Do not allow yourself to be shaken Momo. Do not weaken your stance. Open your senses. And do not let your guard down for an instant, they will not allow us to leave here without experiencing some type of pain."

"Shut up, will you? I liked you better when you were mute." Ichigo smirked and gripped the front of Ulquiorra's shirt then he pulled his fist back, "This one's going to hurt. I'll make sure of that."

Ichigo punched Ulquiorra in the face and forced him onto the ground where he began to take kicks from all three men. Momo began to cry out and slap their backs with her small hands, but it's like they were getting tapped by a mosquito. The girls grabbed her arms and dragged her towards the pond and held her. She began to struggle and call out for help, worried about her friend's safety but also frightened that she was so close to the pond. The property happened to keep it deep to house the wide variety of fish that tourists loved to take pictures of and feed.

"L-Leave him alone! Please stop hitting him! PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE! ULQUIORRA"

His eyes snapped open and he went into overdrive as if her voice awakened some type of fighting spirit in him. He raised his head and slammed it against Renji's face causing him to roar out in pain. He stumbled backward holding his broken nose…the blood dripping down his white shirt. Ichigo's eyes widened and he threw another punch to stop him, but Ulquiorra casually caught it and gave it a strong twist, soon a "snap" could be heard. "GAHH! Goddammit!" Ichigo gripped his broken wrist and glared, "what the fuck are you?"

What they didn't know was that Ulquiorra had trained himself how to fight. He may have been used to taking the beatings, but that only helped his body grow immune to certain levels of pain. His lip was bloody and his sides were bruised with shoe markings, but it barely even phased him. Turning his head, he walked toward Ikkaku who backed up in fear and held his hands up, "h-hey man. No harm no foul we were just roughhousing, yeah?"

Ulquiorra crouched near the ground before jumping up and slamming his foot into the bald senior's face. _'C-Cifer-Kun…'_

"H-Hey! Leave them alone you big jerk!" The girls roughly released Momo causing her to stumble backward and fall straight into the water, her scream could be heard which drew the attention of the local security guards. "Shit let's get out of here! The cops are coming!" Rangiku threw Renji's arm over her shoulder while she gripped Ikkaku's hand. Orihime gave Ichigo her jacket to cover up his swollen wrist and quickly led him away. This was very bad and at this rate, he wouldn't be able to finish out the football season if he didn't get first aid right away.

When security finally made it there all they could see was a black-haired man jump into the river and swim to a drowning woman, "get a rope! We got to pull them out!"

"Agh….a-ah…g-gn…" Momo was struggling to keep her head up, but soon she went under. The large catfish beating against her small body unintentionally as they were scared by the motion she was making. When Ulquiorra got to her she was losing her consciousness from inhaling so much water. For a moment she saw his eyes flash maybe it was the reflection of the water or the sun's bright rays, whatever it was she was happy his face would be the last thing she saw before she succumbed to the darkness.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Ulquiorra was performing chest compressions trying to get the water out of her system. He held her head straight and captured her lips, his warm breath reaching down into her lungs trying to get her to breathe.

"Wake up woman!" The cops were surrounding them trying to be of help by blocking the oncoming crowd while he went to work on his friend. The ambulance was on its way, but he didn't know if they would make it on time. He wasn't one to beg, but he was growing desperate. "Please just open your eyes Momo." He held her up and kissed her warmly while breathing into her. _'Don't leave me…'_

"Kaaa…tch…gwah…" Her small body began to convulse and shake as the water rushed up to her airways and out of her mouth. She was coughing loudly and grasping her chest before she felt his warmth, "C-Cifer-Kun…you're okay-"

He gripped her tightly before standing with her in his arms. The cops approached them causing Momo to become super nervous. "You're a hero son. You saved that woman the ambulance is here you can let her go now they'll take her. I need to speak with you about what happened just to confirm all the details…"

Momo's eyes widened and she managed to sit up in his arms, "please...we didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't Ulquiorra, it was a group they-"

"You do not need to worry ma'am we have the video evidence. If the delinquents were smart, they would have seen the cameras in the trees. We just need your statement sir and to contact your guardian about what occurred here."

"I live with a roommate. I am eighteen and of legal age…"

"Oh well, then just your statement will do. Oh, and your ID please."

He had refused to let go of Momo's body that was shaking with the slight breeze, "C-Cifer-Kun they a-are just going to check me out. I'll be okay my lungs just hurt. Please let them do their job." His eyes moved to hers and he stared for a few moments before handing her off to the paramedics who had just arrived on the scene.

From afar Ulquiorra could see the police escorting the Karakura High students into the back of the police cars, handcuffed. They had tried to get away, but the cops had blocked off their escape route. It seemed as if they caught everyone present at the time of the assault. It was sort of satisfying seeing them try to rat each other out to the cops, someone just trying to get a deal.

"Alright, Mr. Cifer. Start from the beginning."

He sighed and put his phone away after sending a few texts to his friend and Momo. It was going to be a long night, but at least he had the comfort of how her lips felt in his mind.

"Very well…"

**To: Noir G./Nel O.**

**From: Ulquiorra C./Ulquii**

**Subject: Long night…**

**An accident happened here at Sasaki's Botany Garden. Momo got hurt and was taken to the hospital, she'll be alright. We were attacked, but the assaulters have been taken to jail. Going to be late coming home. I wanted you both to hear it from me before it gets out by the media or whoever was there.**

**To: Momo H.**

**From: Cifer-Kun**

**Subject: Contact me…**

**Whenever they release you from the hospital let me know and I will go and collect you. I will handle your grandmother if she asks any questions, so don't worry. If you need anything let me know I will bring it to you.**

* * *

It was around midnight when the hospital gave Momo the all clear that she could go home. They found no damage to her brain or lungs which became a huge relief for her. Just as Ulquiorra had instructed in his text, she sent a message that she was ready to be picked up. She would have to make it up to him for sure since it was a late-night text. Almost instantly he responded and told her to wait there in the lobby for him. _'He's always so kind to me…'_

When he arrived, he went up to the hospital doors and wheeled her out as it was policy. When they arrived at his car he helped her inside and put all her personal belongings in the trunk. She noticed he was being quieter than usual, his attitude solemn. She hated the silent car ride to her house it wasn't like them as she was the one who was usually talking while he drove and listened, occasionally offering his opinions or advice.

"C-Cifer-Kun?"

"Hn."

"How are you feeling? I saw they hurt you too did you get seen by the paramedics?"

"I didn't need to I am fine, just a few bruises. Nothing I couldn't handle before." Her hand went for his knee and squeezed it. "I am okay I promise. I am not hurting anywhere just sore...as if I a lot of cardio today! Honestly! So please, please don't be upset…."

"I am not upset at you. It's the situation that had me pissed off. I'm sorry if I made it seem that way."

Momo frowned when they arrived at her house. She wasn't ready to part with Ulquiorra and wanted to stay there with him in the car. "Do you need help getting inside?"

"Aa…n-no I can walk. I am honestly fine. Please don't worry too much about me, please just let me make this up to you somehow. Do you want to come inside and have some tea? I'll make your favorite."

"Isn't it a bit late woman? You need your rest we have school tomorrow." Her eyes widened as she got out of the car. She had totally forgotten about school and their project that was due by the last period. "A-ah…that's right. In that case, we need to finish the book. The ending is still unfinished and we haven't written about the conclusion."

He pursed his lips before shutting off the car and getting out. He grabbed her belongings including his backpack before heading inside her home. It wasn't the first time he had been at her house since they had frequent study sessions there. Mainly so Momo could keep an eye on her grandmother who had been feeling sickly lately. He set their stuff on the rack in the hallway and led Momo to the living room so she could relax while he started up her fireplace. "Ahhhh nice and toasty!"

Ulquiorra stared at her for a moment before heading to the kitchen and making the tea himself. He knew he was going to be there a while so he might as well get comfy. "I got you another book since yours was damaged earlier."

"T-Thank you so much! How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. Just…get better."

"I am fine I told you many times already!" She stood and jumped up then down. Next, she twirled a few times and gave a curtsy. His eyes widened and like a bat, he disappeared within the darkness of her house only to reappear with his hands on her shoulders, "you need to take it easy Momo. You went through a trauma today."

She pouted and looked up into his eyes, "make me. I am not going to sit here and act like the victim. I am stronger than that and I told you I feel **fine**."

He wasn't used to the retaliation, especially from Momo. Not one to argue he gave a curt nod and slowly released her but remained close. "I know I didn't imagine it either…back at the garden, you felt it too...the spark. Tell me you feel the same way."

"Momo I-"

"Please…"

He was silent for a moment before walking to the kitchen and turning off the stove. He then reentered the room with their tea and sat on the couch, motioning her to join him. "It's best we finish the project now. If we can get through the rest of the scene tonight and finish up our summaries, I will tell you what I think."

"I-"

"I promise."

She blushed and looked at her brand-new book and opened it up to the final chapter, "I believe we were on the kiss of death."

"Mm." He gave a curt nod before facing her, "This is where Romeo drinks the poison, but Juliet isn't dead at least not yet."

He grabbed his teacup and took a nice sip of the chai tea. It is then that Momo reached her hand out trying to stop him. His eyes widened like his character's and he gently fell backward into the couch. Momo pressed her body against his and leaned over, "this is the part where Juliet notices he drank some poison and is sad that he didn't leave a drop for her, so she kisses his lips in hopes of getting some into her so that she may die with him. Unfortunately, she won't be able to acquire any so she uses the gun instead to end it all."

She hesitated for a moment as Ulquiorra laid below her. His shirt was slightly parted, and his flat stomach was revealed to her. His piercing green eyes watched her every move as he wondered what she would do next. Her warm lips gently pressed against his dark ones while her hand cupped his pale cheek. Considering this was her first kiss she would have liked to think she did ok.

It didn't take long for his lips to move against hers ultimately giving in since it was supposed to be for the scene, but neither could deny that spark which continued to intensify as the kiss deepened. "Mmph."

He adjusted their position, so it was more comfortable for her to reach him. They both knew it should have ended by now, but at this point, neither one cared and continued to run their hands up and down each other's body. Their books fell onto the floor while the teacup was placed on the end table. "C-Cifer-Kun…"

His large hand gripped those pesky clothes of hers that were in the way of what was his. Her eyes softened and she made him lay down while she quickly unbuttoned her dress that she had been in earlier. Both watched as it slithered to the floor while the fire's embers danced and created shadows along the walls. "I…ah haven't really done anything like this before. I'm sorry if its….weird."

He shook his head and sat up again, but this time he pulled her against his naked torso. She sighed as they were only in their undergarments, feeling one another's heartbeat. "Say it. I need to hear it. Please."

"I feel the same way, Onna." He mumbled as he attacked her neck with warm kisses and cupped her breasts, gently massaging them.

"O-oo…ah…" Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of being this intimate with him. She reached up and removed the cloth that was surrounding her hair and let it run down her back in long ringlets.

He paused his assault for a moment to admire her beauty, "your hair looks nice down…" She blushed and leaned up to kiss his lips again before nuzzling his nose with hers. "Thank you."

"Listen. We don't have to continue if you aren't ready. The last thing I want to do is give your grandmother a heart attack."

Momo giggled and shook her head, "gran isn't woken up so easily. She sleeps throughout the night and only gets up for some water. If you are worried, we ah…can go to my room…" She mumbled while gripping some of her hair and shyly playing with it. He thought about it for a moment wondering if it was okay for them to be like this. They hadn't even become an official couple yet nor have they gone on many dates. Mainly it was all study sessions, but he would be lying if he said all they did was study. Of course, they had gotten to know one another. Like their hobbies and talents, what made them function, and made them shut down. If anyone knew Ulquiorra well it was Momo and vice versa.

"As you wish Onna." Ulquiorra set her on his hips and stood up. He pushed everything together in one corner with his foot so Momo's grandmother wouldn't trip on their belongings in case she got up for a nighttime beverage. "Just tell me where to go…"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs on his waist. It was at that moment that she could feel a foreign hardness pressing against her tummy. _'Is this…?'_

"F-First door to your right."

He nodded and held a hand to her lower back as he opened the door. Quickly he walked in and closed it with his leg not wanting to let her go just yet. The room was dark, but he could tell it was colorful with all her art supplies and paintings. The only light that illuminated the room was from her large bedroom window that happened to be over her bed. He laid her down and climbed over her, his body hiding Momo away from the world. All they could see was each other as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "are you sure about this…? With me?"

"Mmhmm…" She reached up and kissed his nose, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Please make love to me...make me yours."

He was puzzled at first, but as he continued to stare at her naked body he couldn't help, but be filled with a sense of comfort. It was at that moment that he realized he wasn't this cruel dark person who was a victim of parental abuse, but a human with a need for love and company.

'_Now I see. Her heart was right…in my hands.' _

**-MATURE CONTENT STARTS HERE (Read at your own risk, you can stop here and begin the next chapter or continue with the rest of this one).**

He used two fingers to snap the silver clasp that was located in the front of her bra. Once it fell to the side her delicate breasts bounced out. She covered her face with her hands and moaned slightly when he hooked his thumbs inside of her panties. "Don't hide from me I want to see you."

"It's embarrassing for me..."

"Shall I remove these too? Will it make you comfortable?" He gestured to his boxers once he tossed her panties across the room. She gave a slight nod and kept her face slightly hidden while her eyes trailed down his abs and landed right on his pulsing member glistening with precum, she would be lying if she said it didn't look….appetizing.

Momo sat up and gestured for Ulquiorra to move to the edge of the bed he was confused at first, but once she knelt in between his legs he knew what she was trying to do. He placed a hand on her head and rubbed it before looking away with a red tint on his nose, "you don't have to do this. I'd much rather give you pleasure…."

"How is that possibly fair? You deserve to feel good too." Her small hands slid up his inner thighs and gripped them tightly forcing a groan out of him. He looked down with dark green eyes and saw her pink tongue peek out from behind her plump lips and lick the slit of his tip. "Nn…"

It didn't have a taste at first until she got a hint of salt. She was curious about what else she could get out of his cock and moved her hands to his shaft and began to softly pump him. Ulquiorra wasn't one for caution or gentleness, he preferred rough and hard. He quietly moved his hand down to hers and made her grip him more tightly and pump him at an angle. She could see the look of pure bliss cross his face; it was something she had never seen in him before.

"Kaa….fuck."

Momo smiled at the fact that she was doing all this right. Her only experience came from reading one too many webtoons and fanfictions. Her mouth enveloped his cock as she pumped him inside of her. The licking and sucking sounds are what got him off, but the fact that she knew how to make hand rotations nearly made him cum.

Ulquiorra was feeling the most bliss he ever felt in his entire life. He leaned back on one elbow while his other hand trailed down his abs and snaked its way into her hair, gripping it tightly and guiding her on how fast or slow she should go. She couldn't help but want to pleasure him with everything she had. Her girls may not have been as big as Rangiku's or Orihime's, but they were still breast dammit! She released his penis with a "pop" sound and leaned forward resting her elbows on his knees. Grabbing her breasts, she pressed him in her cleavage and began to pump him while her mouth went to work.

'_Goddamn, how does she even know how to make me feel this way.'_

"I'm…going to…nn…you need to stop now."

Momo was stubborn, like hell would she stop when her mouth felt him pulsing so much. She knew he was getting close to release and refused to let go. _'I want to taste…all of him!'_

"Gah…Momo…s-staaaa….hp….nn….a..." He sat up in frustration and thrust his hips upward into her mouth, face-fucking her roughly to the point where her nose pressed against his stomach, "I-I'm cumming….gah!" He slowed down slightly as a huge burst of cum coated her mouth and cheeks while the rest was bubbling in her throat"...shit!"

He pulled himself out of her and looked around for tissues, but only found a painting towel. He got off the bed and grabbed it off her shelf before rushing back and crouching down in front of her. "Here…let me-"

Quickly he cleaned her up not wanting her to see his cum. He had felt so embarrassed since he didn't mean to cum that much, but to be fair it was his first release….**ever**. "Sorry about that…I think I got it all."

She giggled and swallowed his cum very naughty like before winking, "don't feel sorry…I am happy I was able to do that for you." She stood up to stretch, but he had other plans for her. If she thought for a moment, he wasn't going to satisfy her too then she was dearly mistaken. Quickly before she could leave, he picked her up and kissed her forehead before laying her down onto the bed to give her knees a rest. Momo blushed when he laid down and came face to face with her lady bits. Gripping her legs, he pulled them over his shoulders and smirked, "my turn Onna…"

Lowering his mouth to her maidenhood he gave a long hard lick before capturing her clit between his lips causing her to cry out in surprise. She had to cover her mouth with her hands not wanting her gran to hear what she was doing despite that woman sleeping as if she were in hibernation. "Ulquior….ahhhh."

He gently sucked on the little bud while his hand played piano on her inner thighs causing a tingling sensation to travel to her vagina. "Nn…"

He smirked against her lips causing her to turn red as she could practically feel his cocky smile, "n-not f-funny…AH!"

She yelped when he bit her inner thigh marking her as his then licking it to soothe the pressure, "I am not making fun…I simply adore the sound of your voice woman." Momo pouted and looked the other way which motivated him to give her everything he had. However, if they were going to become one then he would need to prepare her first.

Gently he slid a finger into her causing her hips to buck at the foreign feeling. She had never been one to touch herself since she always got embarrassed at the thought, but had she known how it would feel she would have started early to help her prepare for this special moment. The thought made her lower regions soaking wet causing a field day of flavor for Ulquiorra to appear. "You taste good…."

"D-Don't ahh say that…"

"Mmm…" She gasped when he made that low growl which caused the vibrations to stimulate her further.

Slowly he began to finger fuck her vagina, wanting her to feel the pleasure he felt when she gave him head. The sounds her pussy would make when he brought his finger in and out caused him to become rock hard. "I am going to insert another now, let me know if it becomes too much Momo."

She knew he was serious whenever he used her first name. She gave a tiny nod as her chest was rising and falling, her poor heart racing to keep up with the stimulations. Patiently she waited until her walls tightened around yet another finger of his. God, this felt amazing she didn't have time to feel discomfort or pain. "Y-Yes…ah…"

Ulquiorra was mesmerized with the faces she was making, it made him leak more precum knowing that he was the only person in the world who could see her like this. "You're mine Onna…"

She nodded and gripped the headboard as her hips thrust against him, "ah…ah…ah…" She couldn't take it….three fingers, his tongue, and his teeth occasionally sliding against her folds. "U-Ulquiorra! A-ah! I'm….I'm cumming!"

Her nails caused scratch marks to appear on the wood while her legs kicked so bad that he had to hold her down as he lapped up her fluids that squirted out, "Nyah! AH!"

Licking her clean he kissed her maidenhood before licking his way to her breasts, sending shivers down her spine. His tongue gently glided across her nipples making them soften then he would use his fingers to rub and twist making them grow again. "G-God…"

"Oh no, he won't help you now. Call my name and I might have mercy on you…" She pouted and slid her arms under his and rested her hands on his upper back. "Ulquiorra…I want you please…don't tease me anymore."

He smirked and placed her legs on his waist while he gripped the sheets at the side of her head. "Are you…sure you want this? We can stop here if it's too much for you."

"I have never been more adamant, Cifer-Kun. I love you…I truly do. I want us to be together always. In life and like this-" She gestured to their lower regions and placed her entrance at the tip of his penis, "please-"

He gave a curt nod and gently eased his way inside of her body both finally becoming one. His eyes widened at the feeling of her inner walls squeezing his cock so tightly. It was so warm, it felt incredible! "Fuck…"

"A-Ah!" When he breached her hymen, she felt a slight sting that caused her nails to dig into his back. A groan trickled out of his mouth at the slight pain but that only caused his dick to harden further. "You're so tight…"

"S-Sorry…"

"No, it feels good…really good." He caressed her cheek while the other handheld onto the sheets, "are you okay? I am going to try moving now…"

"Y-Yes…s-sorry I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Ulquiorra chuckled and shook his head before leaning down and kissing her. Slowly he began to move his hips with hers trying to find the perfect rhythm that would make them feel the most pleasure. She cutely whimpered as his member pulsed inside of her causing her to get wet again. He knew if he continued to go slow, he would never satisfy her plus she would still feel discomfort from her hymen breaking. "Hold onto me tighter Onna…"

Her eyes widened and she gave a small nod. Her legs wrapped around him tightly until her ankles were locked at the small of his back. Moving his hips faster he began to slam into her tiny body with a force that shook the bed. It's a good thing the walls were well insulated because he was pretty sure Momo's moans would have woke the whole neighborhood.

"Ah! Ahhhh! F-Faster!"

He pulled out for a second, his eyes clouded in lust, "Gah…"

Momo's nails began to leave claw marks down his back while she was in pure ecstasy not knowing what to do. "P-Please put it b-back i-in!"

He growled and did as she demanded, slamming his large cock back into her walls. Had he gone any harder he was damn sure this bed was going to break. He may have liked it rough, but he didn't know how she felt about it, he would be sure to as her when they finished. His hands released the scrunched-up sheets and cupped her ass, gently kneading it. Their panting and moaning echoed throughout the room both beginning to feel their climaxes coming.

Gripping her waist, he flipped them over, so both were on their knees. He pinned her hands to the headboard while his other hand gripped her waist. In this position, he was able to go harder and deeper. Both of their bodies were red from the friction of their thrusting and riddled with sweat. "I-I'm cumming! Ulquiorra!"

"GAH!" He slammed into her a few more times and arched his back before ripping his member out and cumming onto the sheets. The thick white fluid spurting out in small clumps while her release drenched their legs. Collapsing onto the bed the two stared into each other's eyes until their heartbeats returned to normal.

The moonlight shimmered down on their bodies allowing them to see one another better. Reaching down he grabbed the now hardened towel and wiped the rest of his seed off her back while she moved his hair out of the way. Now that she was so close to him, she was able to see his naked form and all its glory. Burns, scars, and bruises littered his chest and stomach. Her small fingers danced across his skin and gently traced each one. A shiver ran down his spine when she got to the patch of hair above his member. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore…"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He cocked his head to the side and rubbed her back to bring some comfort to her. In all honesty, he was over it, no longer would he have to suffer the clutches of his father's alcoholic ways. That didn't mean he had to forgive the bastard, but he decided he wouldn't let it bother his life anymore.

"I love you…" She murmured before pulling her body in close and cuddling against his chest. He didn't blame her for being so tired, she had been through a lot today and now again with sex. He watched as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber while his hand caressed her cheek, "as do I Onna…"

Ulquiorra still had a lot of maturing to do, but with Momo at his side, he knew it wouldn't be long until he could become the best version of himself. He would achieve his newfound goal for her so that he could be worthy of being someone's soulmate.


	7. The Morning After

**Secrets**

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

**A/N: I apologize for the long break. Things have been hectic on my side of the world with the whole "Coronavirus" outbreak. You can't even go to the store for some quality toilet paper anymore, am I right? If it's been a bit too long, then I suggest going back one chapter and re-reading it to freshen up. Once again, I am really sorry it took so long! Hopefully, this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity. Please keep in mind I am not a perfect writer and I do make mistakes**

**This chapter contains sexual content. Please keep that in mind when you continue with the story. Rated MA.**

* * *

It was the morning after when Momo woke up to the sun's rays pouring into her room. Her eyes glanced sideways at her alarm clock, six in the morning. She knew they had to get up soon or they would be late for school and the last thing they needed was to fail their final when all of their winter break was spent prepping for it. She quietly sat up not wanting to wake her lover from his slumber. _'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps…'_

Her plump lips grazed his forehead before she got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom with a change of clothes and some toiletries. Moving her green shower curtains aside she turned on the shower and went to brush her teeth while she waited for the water to heat up. Once she was done, she set her toothbrush in the holder and climbed into the shower to freshen up for the day. When her body was relaxed with the warm water, she couldn't help but moan in pain once she realized just how sore her body was from last night. The evidence on her rosy skin made it abundantly clear as it was littered with fingerprint bruises and hickey's from love-making, "Mm…"

It didn't take long for the sound of water running to wake Ulquiorra from his deep slumber. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling for a bit to adjust his vision. He looked at the alarm clock that read six-thirty in the morning. He knew they had to leave by eight if they wanted to make it on time to school it helped that he had his car since trains were much slower due to so many stops it had to make. His legs kicked the sheets off his nude body before he stood up and grabbed his clothes off the floor. Quickly he yanked out his school uniform from his overnight bag and shoved the old clothes in.

Opening the door to her room he peeked out into the hallway to make sure Momo's grandmother wasn't wandering the halls. The last thing he needed was to scare an old lady into a heart attack or worse…get her excited. With haste, he made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"C-Cifer-Kun?"

"Yeah, it's me." He set his items on the counter next to hers and turned on the faucet to brush his teeth. Just like Momo's body, he was riddled with hickeys and red marks all of which were easy to hide. She moved the curtain aside so her head could pop out, "good morn-ah…"

The blush slowly rose to her cheeks as she saw him standing there naked with a hand on his hip, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to peek. Ah…I'm almost done let me just rinse my hair." She quickly shut the curtain and stepped back into the water to quickly rinse out the suds.

He didn't like the fact that the shower curtain hid her away from him and slowly peeled it back so he could admire her figure. When the shampoo was gone, she opened her eyes and saw Ulquiorra standing in front of her, "C-Cifer-Kun-"

"I figured it would be faster if we showered together. We only have an hour before we have to leave."

"O-Oh then yes…well…I guess s-so!" She turned her back to him and finished rinsing her body that was flushed red, her hands touching here and there. The motion was enough to get Ulquiorra to slightly harden, but he knew just looking at her wouldn't satisfy him...he would have to get more hands-on. She felt his large hand rest on her hip while the other braced himself against the wall.

Momo turned her body towards him and looked up into his eyes blushing, "C-Cifer-Kun…"

His tall body was enough to block her from some of the water which ran down his back highlighting the muscles there. "Momo…one more time…I need this."

**-MATURE CONTENT STARTS HERE (Read at your own risk! Find the next BOLD marker to find it's stop point).**

She was quiet for a moment before she felt his tip rubbing back and forth against her folds. Her mouth slightly parted as a pleasure-filled moan pushed its way past. Momo gently wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment.

Ulquiorra leaned down and picked her up knowing they had to make this fast or they would be late for school. With her permission, he slowly lowered her onto his cock. The water and their fluids making it easy for him to slip in. Holding her close with one hand he used the other to adjust the showerhead so the water wouldn't get in their eyes.

Momo felt her back being pushed against the cool tile which caused her to shudder. He brought himself in closer to keep her warm while moving in and out of her body at a slow pace.

"O-Oh…"

Her breasts gently bounced against his chest while her ass smacked against his thighs, "C-Cifer-Kun…ah…ah…"

His emerald-colored eyes seemed to darken as he began to get rougher. If it were up to him, he would be pleasuring her all day, her screams of ecstasy becoming a huge turn on for him. He couldn't help but want to ravish her body completely, his favorite part was leaving marks on her as if showing the world that she was **his**, "Onna…Onna…" He murmured against her exposed flesh affectionately, those canine teeth of his doing wonders as they glided near her collarbone and nibbled at it.

"F-Faster….Ulquiorra…nn….please…I'm…."

He nodded and pulled himself out of her a slight "pop" could be heard revealing how wet she was. His hands caressed up and down her body before turning her around and roughly smacking her ass causing a red handprint to appear on her pale flesh. He then thrust himself deep inside her canal causing her back to arch. His hand rested on her hip while the other grabbed a handful of her luscious brown locks. Momo's pink tongue slightly popped out as she felt Ulquiorra inside of her belly, she was so small that an outline of his penis could be seen, "Oof….oo….mmm…."

At this point, the water had turned cold but their bodies moving together created a blanket of warmth. Ulquiorra could feel Momo getting close to her climax which drove him on the edge of his release. Had she not been moaning so loud she could have heard his groans of pleasure signaling he was about to cum.

"P-Please….ah…let me feel you…inside…release it inside."

His eyes widened as those words left her lips, "but-"

"I don't care…I know what I want….you're the only man I could ever love. I picture my whole life with you Ulquiorra, so please…"

He momentarily stopped thrusting which caused his member to swell and throb with need, he processed what she said before turning her around and picking her up again, "Momo-gah!"

She had to bite into his shoulder to muffle her screams of pleasure as he slammed into her a few more times, his cum bursting inside of her body and drenching her womb in his seed. She hugged her lover closer and tightened her legs around his body taking it all in, not wanting a drop to go to waste. "Fuck…" He mumbled as he had to lean against the wall for support. Ulquiorra thought to do it raw was the best feeling ever, but not having to pull out was the cherry on top.

After a few moments of gathering their breath, he slowly lowered her to the ground and leaned her against his frame. She seemed content and rubbed her sore belly, his seed leaking out every time she pressed down. "I love you."

**BOLD (END OF MATURE RATED CONTENT).**

Those words, he wasn't used to hearing them so intimately. He had never known love until he met Momo, so how could he possibly tell her those words? "As do I, Onna…"

Momo knew it would take a lot of time and patience before he would be able to express what he truly felt. Instead of frowning or feeling sad she merely squeezed his hand and pecked his cheek. Then she began to re-wash her body now that she had gotten "dirty" again.

* * *

An hour later the two were exiting his car and walking hand in hand past the entrance gates to Karakura High, drawing the attention of some students. For the people who were used to seeing him, it was quite unusual for Ulquiorra to show any type of emotion at school. Now suddenly, he was holding hands with a pretty girl that no one knew a lot about since she kept to herself.

"Are you nervous for the final?" Momo quietly murmured as she ignored everyone's gawking eyes.

"Not really. We practiced plenty and finished the minor assignment if anything we should get a perfect score."

Momo sighed and lowered her head, "I just wish I wasn't so shy in front of a crowd. I know we are just reading lines, but still-"

"If you pretend everyone in the room is invisible then you should have no problem reading. You tend to forget your surroundings whenever you are performing anyway, especially on **me**." His eyes glanced toward her admiring how her skin instantly turned red. Suddenly he felt her tiny slaps as she began to beat on his shoulder, "Shhhh!"

A tiny smirk spread across his face as he leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips before anyone could see. PDA was usually a big thing on campus since the jocks ruined it for the rest of the student body by flaunting it in front of the teachers or having sex in janitor closets and behind the stadium bleachers. "Ulquii!"

Momo paused halfway and turned her head to catch a glimpse of a busty green-haired girl running towards them with her arms spread wide, "I'm baaaaaack!" Behind her, a man wearing the school's uniform and an eyepatch followed closely.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he stumbled back with his hand resting on her lower back to steady her, "oof."

"Did ya miss me?"

"I-"

"Of course, you did! Look! I brought you a souvenir!" Nel fumbled inside her pink backpack before grabbing his gift and handing it to him, "tadaa…ah?"

It took a few seconds, but Nel finally registered Momo's presence, "AHHHH! IM SO SORRY!" Repeatedly she began to bow and fire off apologies for her intrusion, "n-no it's okay really! You don't have to be sorry! I-I'm Momo Hinamori! By the looks of it, you seem to be super close with Cifer-Kun…"

"Uh Huh! Noir and I are his best friends! Speaking of which! This is my boyfriend Nnoitra Gilga!"

"Oh! Oh, hello Gilga-Sama." Momo bowed in respect to one of Ulquiorra's friend. Oh, thank god Nel was taken, she didn't think she could compete against this big breasted woman, she was such a surfboard in her opinion. "Wow! You are even prettier up close!"

"Up close? Momo cutely cocked her head to the side with questioning eyes but also flattered by the compliment.

"A-ah! N-Never mind me! I ramble…A LOT!" She laughed a little too loudly to hide her slip up, she couldn't tell Momo that she had already known who she was since the two had spied on their date before. Nnoitra rolled his eyes and held out his hand for Momo's small one, "Nice to meet you finally Hinamori-San."

"P-Please, call me Momo!"

"Momo it is then."

The four of them walked into the building together chatting amongst themselves, for once not having to worry about any jocks pestering them since they were currently suspended and on probation. "So, are y'all like an official thing now or…?"

Nel tossed her hair behind her shoulder and crossed her arms across her chest. Her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in question as she waited for Momo and Ulquiorra to confirm what she already knew. "A-Ah I g-guess you could say that…ano…um…I-"

"Momo is my girlfriend if that is what you want to hear Nel. Always so intrusive."

"Hey! I am a curious bee who needs to be satisfied with delicious sweet information!" Nnoitra gently bumped her head with his fist, "you realize curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Good thing I am bigger than a cat. I don't back down so easily you know." She winked and smooched his cheek, he knew what she was referring too and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Disgusting." Ulquiorra growled out before getting whacked over the head with a book by Nel. She slammed her locker shut and giggled, "Well we have to get to class, the first period is always so boring. I always look forward to the last class of the day since it's the only one that all of us have together. Can't wait to hear your take on Romeo and Juliet!"

Nel grabbed Nnoitra's hand and began to drag him away, "Oh, but before I forget! The school's festival is coming up next month and your girl got put on the committee. If you have any opinions or want anything added let me know I'll be sure to pass them on! I hope you two can come, we can even make it a double date!"

"Sure."

"A festival! Will there be little food stands? Dumplings? Mochi!?" Momo bounced up and down excited at the mention of such a fun event. "A firework show?! Within the school's standards of course, but what about an art show? Like a little art gallery within the halls of school so students can see it as they wait in line for whatever activity spots!"

"Those are wonderful ideas! I'll bring them up, but I'll especially fight for that art gallery idea since I know you love the arts! Not to mention you are an expert at it!"

"M-Me? Oh, such praise…t-thank you but I don't think-"

Nel's eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms across her busty chest, "Girl if you say you aren't good, I swear you will get a whack like Ulquii did."

Momo's eyes widened and she giggled before raising her hands in defense, "you got me. I won't say it. Thank you, Nel-Chan."

Her hazel eyes widened, and her cheeks turned pink at the nickname Momo bestowed upon her, did this mean Nel made another friend? She squealed loudly before tackling Momo into a hug, of course having to bend down some since all three were much taller than the brunette. "Can I keep her Ulquii? You'd better treat her right or so help me I will steal her away!"

Before Ulquiorra could scold her Nnoitra wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up causing her to shriek. She held her skirt down so no one could see her cute panties underneath, "okay let's go Mrs. Stealyourgirl."

Nel's cheeks puffed out as Nnoitra led her away, "give her my number Ulquii! I'm expecting a text Momo-Chan!"

Ulquiorra sighed and rubbed his temples, but all he could see was Momo smiling warmly, "you alright? Sorry for the overwhelming introduction. That's Nelliel and Nnoitra my two best friends. We have all known each other since freshman year."

"I can see that. I am happy you have such good friends. To be honest I am happy I was able to officially meet them. I want to know everyone in your life and everything that makes you happy. Ah, I'm sorry if that came out sounding super stalkerish." She shyly blushed and played with a strand of her hair that she once again had up in a bun, this time the cloth was the color of Ulquiorra's eyes.

"It's fine. I understand. Do you want me to walk you to your class…?" He murmured as he shut his locker shut. She shook her head and patted his arm, "I'll be alright. I think I can manage a few steps. I'll see you at lunch!" She waved goodbye and turned on her heel, quickly running to make it to class on time.

Ulquiorra waved goodbye before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking to his class alone, already he missed her warmth and he couldn't wait for this damn day to end so he could see her again.

_'My heart hurts...is it pained? Why? What is wrong with me...?'_

He didn't have time to dwell on it he was going to be late for class. He quickly cast the thought aside and picked up the pace, not knowing that these feelings were what it meant to have a heart that could feel human emotions.


	8. The Festival

**Secrets**

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

Before I continue, I just wanted to give a quick shout out to these amazing individuals for following my story and supporting me through and through.

**Dark Little World**

**Danielapmatute**

**Kayray20**

**Xxxivyninjaxx**

**Ammeanna**

**Maxwell C-Dornez**

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity. Please keep in mind I am not a perfect writer and I do make mistakes.**

* * *

"Did anyone see what happened?"

"Oh my God! Someone call 9-1-1!"

"Did anyone get a good look at the guy?"

Clouds gathered around as the sound of thunder rolled in, lightning trailing not too far behind. Crimson blood spread across the sidewalk like a bucket of paint that had been knocked over. The victim, a man in his late teens, looked up at the sky. He heard voices all around him but could not make out what they were saying due to the ringing in his ears. Being sideswiped by an oncoming vehicle was no laughing matter, the pain he felt in his bloodshot eyes were proof of how serious the consequences were. Slowly turning his head, he saw his companion laying a few feet away with their back turned toward him. "H-Hey man just keep your eyes open! Help is on the way!"

He felt his fingers twitch as he willed his hand to curl and uncurl. The small motion was proof enough that nothing was too damaged, but he did feel his body becoming numb from the blood loss. Over his body, a man and woman shielded him from the rain with their umbrellas while others used pieces of their clothing to make tourniquets on the two victims. Just enough to where they could stabilize until the ambulance arrived. "You're going to be fine young man. They will take good care of you and your friend here. Don't you worry multiple bystanders recorded the video of the guy who fled. I am sure the police will catch up to them soon!"

The older gentleman rested his palm on the man's chest as his breathing got more rapid. "Calm down…you need to preserve what strength you have left."

He could not believe it! They just went out to buy more supplies for the festival that was supposed to start in an hour. The next thing he knew people were shouting and motioning for the truck to slow down, but it never did and veered onto the sidewalk heading straight for them. "What's your name? Hey, just keep talking to me we need to keep you awake."

"U-Ul….qui..orra….Ulqui…orra."

"Ulquiorra is it? Nice to meet you, my name is Jushiro Ukitake. Don't try to move or touch her we don't know what could be broken and I don't want to risk it."

Ulquiorra tried to say something, anything but only the sound of his gasping could be heard. He was no doctor, but he was pretty sure one of his lungs were collapsed or at the very least, punctured. _'Momo…'_

Soon red and blue lights flooded into his line of vision as cops and paramedics arrived. People were ushered to the side as caution tape was set up around the perimeter meanwhile, the police took down witness statements.

"S-Save her f-first…nn," _'She can't die. I don't want her to leave me…'_

Ulquiorra could feel himself fading in and out of consciousness, but he was able to see her one last time before they took her away in another ambulance, what he saw made his eyes glazed with despair.

* * *

Back at Karakura High multiple students were finishing up with last-minute decorations before the festival opened to the public eye in thirty minutes. At the entrance to the school, Nnoitra could be seen hanging up a banner with one Momo Hinamori helping him center it. "A-Almost there Gilga-Sama! Just a little more to the right-and…perfect! That should do it!"

"Alright hand me the nails and hammer." His large hand gripped the ladder tightly while his other was held out to her. Momo shuffled to the table near the main entrance and grabbed both items before returning to his side. He watched as she tippy-toed and handed him the materials required to finish the festival banner.

"Don't hurt your feet. I can come down if it's too high up."

"N-No…almost t-there….ah! Here!"

"Alright, it's up. What is next on the list?"

"U-Um we just need to put the signs up f-for the gym doors and cafeteria. Unfortunately, w-we ran out of poster boards and paint so Cifer-Kun went with Nel-Chan to the store to help her carry the stuff and g-get yummy snacks for everyone who helped decorate today."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and folded up the ladder, "they will be gone until the festival is over. Nel always gets sidetracked when she sees something she cannot resist buying. We might as well look for spare cardboard and extra art supplies in the art room to decorate in the meantime."

"Ehehehe-" Momo lowered her head in embarrassment, how could she have known? She was still learning more about Ulquiorra's friends, but this was a new discovery for her. She would remember to notate that piece of information the next time Nel offered to go anywhere in her steed.

**To: Cifer-Kun**

**From: Momo H.**

**Subject: ETA?**

**Hey, **

**Sorry to bother you! Just wondering how much longer you both are going to be? The festival starts in 30 minutes! Be safe! I love you...**

Soon the grand opening of Karakura High's annual sports festival came to light and people were making their way inside. Although she should have been happy by the turn out she couldn't help but worry as Ulquiorra and Nelliel were nowhere in sight. "Gilga-Sama…Cifer-Kun's phone keeps going to voicemail…I can't seem to get through. Can you try Nel-Chan's phone? It's already so late."

Nnoitra nodded and fished his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He refreshed his messages multiple times but kept getting the "no new notifications," tab. He tried calling but got no answer. He even sent multiple texts to their group chat and to Nel individually. "Nothing. Where the hell are, they?"

**To: Nel O./Ulquiorra C.**

**From: Noir**

**Subject: WYA?!**

**NG: FYI the festival started 10 minutes ago. Where the hell are you two…? Ulquiorra just drag Nel by the shirt if she won't leave the store -.-**

**To: Nel O.**

**From: Noir**

**Subject: Location?**

**Babe…Momo is worried about you and so am I. When you read this call or text me back. Let me know you two are okay and on your way back.**

"Maybe we should go look for them? The store was down the block from our school, right? I am sure we can make it there and back before the festival ends. That way, we all have some time to enjoy everything."

He nodded his head and grabbed his backpack, "that's probably the best course of action right now. If I don't get those signs up for Nel, she'll get an earful from that damn committee president." Momo reached down for her knapsack and put it on before walking side by side with Nnoitra but found it difficult to keep up considering he was tall and took long strides. It took him a few moments to realize Momo was falling behind. "S-Sorry, I'll walk faster!"

"Don't worry about it. I am so used to walking by Nel's side I forget there are people shorter than her. I get lost in thought and don't pay much attention to my surroundings. I feel…at peace when she is around."

'_A new discovery…'_ Momo listened intently as he spoke. It was rare for them to be in a room alone together since they always had their partners. It was…nice to get to know more about her new friend. "You really like Nel-Chan! I see it all over your face."

His face flushed red and turned away clearing his throat. "You idiot. Who taught you to be so smug? Get that look off your face…come on we are almost there." He ruffled her bangs causing her to giggle. _'He gets embarrassed easily…especially when Nel is mentioned.' _

"Hold on! Stop right there you two! No one is allowed past this area. Please turn around and find another route!" A female officer no bigger than Momo was blowing a whistle and ushering the cleanup crew in. "What appears to be the problem officer? Why can't we pass?"

"Nasty accident. Hit and run but according to witnesses, it seems like it was premediated. I really don't have time to explain so please hurry alo-"

"One more question, please! My boyfriend and my friend's girlfriend came in this general direction. They were picking up some supplies for the festival happening at Karakura High! Did you by chance direct them elsewhere?"

"What do they look like?"

"Ah! I'm so sorry here-" Momo nervously fumbled with her phone and brought up her background picture. A group photo of the four of them during lunch that Nel had taken.

As soon as she saw the picture her eyed widened and she backed up, "One moment." The officer turned around and walked away to radio something into her walkie, but Momo couldn't make it out.

"Where else do you think they could have gone?" She asked Nnoitra who was staring at the dried blood that was being cleaned up by official personnel. "They could have taken a train to Mitsumiya…I heard there is a shop there run by a middle-aged man and his two children. However, that's two hours away I doubt they would travel that far and miss the festival. Nel has no patience, she couldn't bear to be on a train that long."

"Hmmm…What about Hirohyaku Supermarket? They might have some art supplies there-oh! Or the shopping district back near the hospital!"

Nnoitra's eye widened and he nodded, "You might be r-"

"Momo Hinamori? Nnoitra Gilga?"

"Ah! Y-Yes that is us!"

"Did the school report us? Cause we have permission to leave the grounds by the vice principal her-"

"You two need to come with me to the station…we know the identities of the two victims because their belongings were found on the premises along with their school IDs. We believe your uh…partners were targeted. Witnesses say that the truck headed directly for them even when told to slow down and stop. You both are eighteen, so you don't require a legal guardian to be there with you, but you're more than welcome to give them a call."

"Wait how do you know who we are?"

"The parents of the victims named you two specifically. They told us you are their significant others…was this wrong information?"

Noir glared at the rookie cop and stepped forward with an intimidating aura surrounding him, "No. It's absolutely correct, but I ask you. Are we being questioned criminally? You don't think we could have done something so-"

"N-No, sir. We just need any details you might have on who could have done this." The officer began scribbling down their names and contact information, "trust me the faster we finish the quicker you can get to the hospital and see them. I want nothing more than to see you all reunited."

"C-Can you at least tell us if they are okay? Has anything been broken? Concussions?!"

"Look lady I don't have time to answer your questions. You haven't arrested us so unless you are going to then I am heading to the hospital." Nnoitra turned on his heel and began to run toward the direction of the Karakura hospital.

"W-Wait! Ah, dammit…I hate being new I feel like I have no authority here."

"I-I'm going too! I'm sorry Officer…p-please you already know who we are as soon as we find out they are okay we can answer your questions!"

"Hold on! At least take my card! Call me if something changes in their conditions believe in me, I will find whoever did this."

"Officer Kuchiki is it…?"

"That's me." Rukia smiled softly and patted Momo's shoulder, "look, kid. I'll get better at this I promise. Stay out of trouble because when I make captain one day, I want you and your friends to be model citizens for the vision of Karakura Town that I will one day create. Now…get out of here your friends need you."

Momo wiped away her tears and bowed in respect to the rookie police officer before running in the direction Nnoitra went. It took mere minutes for her to catch up, she may have been small, but she was fast. "G-Gilga-Sama, wait please!"

Nnoitra heard his name being called and he turned just in time to see Momo stumble over her feet. His eye widened and he caught her by the waist causing her to blush and rest her hands on his chest, "s-sorry me and my two left feet. Ah…s-shall we go in? I am sure they are just fine."

"Y-Yeah."

The two friends walked up to the front counter where a tall woman with silver hair was typing away at her computer and moving files over to the cabinet. She saw Nnoitra first and her eyes widened, what an unusual looking man. "Y-Yes, sir? Can I help you?"

"We are here because of our partners…my girlfriend and her boyfriend were brought here on a hit and run. We want to know the status they are in and if we can see them please."

"Uh…one moment while I look up that information." She quickly typed in their names into the system and got an instant ping. "Yes, we have both of those patients here and both are in surgery at the moment, but unfortunately that is all I can tell you unless you are family."

"Does that matter right now!? I just told you my girlfriend is in here hurt…I need to know if she is going to be alright…."

"P-Please ma'am we are so worried…" Momo bowed repeatedly to the clerk practically begging her to let them in on what their friends were being treated for. "I am sorry…but that's hospital pol-"

"Look. They are both eighteen years old and Ulquiorra lives with me because his father is a piece of shit and an alcoholic who beats on him. Do you want to call that monster here just so he can abuse his son further? If Ulquiorra is in worse condition, then he might even purposefully make your staff pull the plug?"

Her eyes widened and she looked down at her computer visibly uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry if I had known I wouldn't have…called his parent already. His father has been here since they brought Ulquiorra in. I can tell the staff to keep their eyes on Mr. Cifer, but that's all I can do, I sympathize with your situations I do, but I can't risk my job. I have a younger sister to support. Maybe you can talk to Mr. Cifer and convince him to let you see your friend, or if Ulquiorra recovers and can voice his needs for his own… then we can let you see him the same goes for Ms. Odelschwanck."

'_That fucking prick isn't going to let us get anywhere near him…'_

"Has Nel's Mom arrived yet?"

"Yes, sir…she is in the waiting area feel free to go look for her."

"Yeah…thanks for nothing." He glared and turned his back to the clerk. Momo was in tears as she had no way to get to Ulquiorra or even know his health status. So, she had no choice but to follow Nnoitra to find Nelliel's mother amongst the crowd of patient's families.

It didn't take long since Nelliel's mother was a woman of fashion, though she may have seemed strict and cold to other people she was quite the opposite of the ones she was close with. "Mrs. Odelschwanck…"

Nnoitra stepped in front of the lavishly dressed woman, who hopped up from her seat and threw her arms around his shoulders. It seems…they were close and knew one another, but it was to be expected considering Nelliel and Nnoitra were friends since forever and now lovers.

"We came as soon as we heard the news. What sick bastard would want to do this to her…? To Ulquiorra…?"

"I-I don't know Noir…I am so worried…she's been in surgery for hours now."

"S-Surgery?" His eye widened and a look of despair graced his face, "for what…what was injured?"

"They said she needed a plastic surgeon…her face was badly injured in the accident. Her lung was punctured by her broken ribs and she lost some of her teeth…I…that's all they told me before they took her to the back for emergency surgery." She grabbed Nnoitra's arm and began to cry into his sleeve. He patted her mint-colored hair that was so much like Nel's and had her sit down before she fainted.

"I-I'm so sorry G-Gilga-Sama…" Momo collapsed into one of the chairs in disbelief and threw her hands over her face to hide her tears.

"W-Who is she Noir?" Mrs. Odelschwanck questioned as she wiped her snot with a tissue, "I don't believe we have met."

"I-I'm Nel-Chan's friend a-and C-Cifer-Kun is my b-boyfriend…."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, "I-I didn't know he was even in a relationship and trust me I know a lot…my Nel keeps me-" Her voice grew quieter as she thought of her daughter, "she kept me…up to date on current events in her life."

"I am so sorry this happened…it should have been me. I was supposed to go to the store with Ulquiorra, but I had to finish the other tasks and I-I…Mrs. Odelschwanck I am so sorry…this is my fault…"

Nnoitra sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "it's not your fault. It's just bad timing…plus ah-" he looked over at Nel's mom and frowned, "I don't know if you know this, but the police believe this was planned. The truck that hit them both was speeding and purposefully veered onto the sidewalk where they were walking."

"B-But who would want to hurt them? My Nelliel is the sweetest child ever…and Cifer-San is so polite and quiet….two angels if you ask me! He's right dear this isn't your fault…it's just a cruel prank life decided to play on us"

"I don't know, but Mrs. Odelschwanck have you gotten any update on Ulquiorra?"

She cast her eyes downward and shook her head, "that father of his frightens me. He hasn't left the waiting room near his door. Even if I tried, I don't think he would let me, through."

Momo sniffled and held herself she felt so helpless like there was nothing she could do or say to help the one she loved. Nnoitra felt bad seeing another woman cry so he sat in the middle and patted their backs in a small comforting gesture.

"It's going to be alright. We all know how strong willed they are…they will pull through and come back to us, just have patience." Nnoitra murmured as he closed his eye and tried to concentrate on his nerves that were in bunches from the time they left the crime scene

A few hours later Nelliel's mother stood up and yawned. "I'm going to go home to shower and change…do you kids want anything when I come back?"

"Ah no thank you Mrs. Odelschwanck I am quite alright." Momo chimed and perked up, but it was already one in the morning and Nnoitra could tell she was tired. "You're both adults so I am going to trust you two to look after my daughter until I come back. I'll be an hour top."

"I'm alright ma'am. Go home and rest we will handle everything here."

"Such a good man…I would be proud to call you my son. I'll see you two soon. Oh! Before I leave, I'll make sure to tell the clerk to allow you both to visit here whenever."

"T-Thank you so much!"

"We appreciate it…"

Both stood and bowed respectfully to their elder before quietly sitting back down. The tension was high, but in each other's presence, it didn't seem so bad. "I'm really sorry…I don't know what else I can say."

"I told you already there is nothing to apologize for…if you want me to get mad at you, I'll do it, but I can't promise you its genuine." He gave a slight smirk and ruffled her bangs before retracting his hand. She rubbed the spot that he touched and gave a nervous smile. "N-No that's okay. I-I believe you…I just…"

She looked up into his eyes with tears streaming down her face. "I want them both to be okay…to smile and laugh with us again…"

He sighed and looked up at the flickering hospital light, "you mean Nel to be smiling and laughing because I'm pretty sure I haven't heard Ulquiorra laugh in a very long time…though with you I am not surprised, you bring out the best in him and make him feel **happy**. I appreciate you being there for him Momo, he is my best friend and a brother to me. Tell any of this to him and I will find a way to blackmail you."

"N-No worries! You won't have to worry about me...I appreciate your words, but may I ask? Where do we go from here?"

"I'm going, to be honest with you. Nel sounds like she is in serious condition and we still have no word on Ulquiorra because of Aizen."

"Who is…Ai-zen?" Such a weird name she wasn't used to the pronunciation.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you knew. Aizen is Ulquiorra's father's name. I just prefer to call him that because he doesn't deserve the household name Cifer."

"Household name…?"

"Ah…yeah Ulquiorra's mother's maiden name is Merci Cifer. Aizen married into the family's wealth. For a while, from my understanding, he was a nice man, but when Merci became pregnant with Ulquiorra she fell ill with a condition called pregnancy poisoning, of course, there is another fancy term for it, but I am not a doctor."

"I-I never knew that…he didn't tell me…then again we are still learning new things about each other every day."

Nnoitra leaned back in the hospital chair and let his hair down to ease the slight throbbing he was feeling in his temples. "To be honest with you I am not surprised. He never knew her…she died before he was a month old…the infection was too much for her body to handle. Anyways Aizen inherited all her money and blamed Ulquiorra for her death. He really did love her and maybe at one point, he was excited about having a child…until that very happiness is what tore their family apart."

"B-But it wasn't his fault! It's a condition…it happens sometimes in pregnancies you can't possibly blame a child for that."

He nodded and rubbed the slight stubble under his chin, "I know, but Aizen was different. The moment Merci died it's like a switch flipped on and he changed a complete three-sixty. He began to drink and when Ulquiorra was old enough to attend a school that's when the beatings happened. The rest…you already know. Maybe when they both recover you can take a day to ask him about his past. I am sure he trusts you enough to fill you in...one baby step at a time, right?"

She couldn't believe it…why couldn't he just tell her? Sure, she would have been worried and shocked, but she never would have judged him for what happened. It wasn't even his fault why did he blame himself so much? All she knew is that she just wanted to hold him in her arms again and love him. She wanted to be his heart and she wanted him to be hers…a true human connection_. 'I'll wait…however long it takes. Until Ulquiorra comes back to me.'_

As the minutes ticked by the two felt themselves slowly becoming drowsy as if the day's activities had finally caught up with their bodies. When Nelliel's mother returned she saw a precious sight…both Nnoitra and Momo had fallen asleep against each other, shoulder to shoulder, and knee to knee. She didn't have the heart to wake them so she placed her blanket over their bodies and sat across from them with her pillow on the wooden armrest, she figured she'd get some rest because who knew what test results waited for them in the morning. Only fate could decide the best route for Ulquiorra and Nelliel now.


	9. Everything's Changed

**Secrets**

_'...' Thinking_

"..." Speaking

**A/N: I felt it was only right to continue to have all supporters on this story listed until the very end. You all have a special place in my heart and motivate me to continue writing. I am sorry the last chapter update took so long. Without going into too much detail, my mother fell ill and was in the hospital for a while. She is back home and doing well! Now that I have free time again, I am hoping to update a little faster now!**

**Dark Little World**

**Danielapmatute**

**Kayray20**

**Xxxivyninjaxx**

**Ammeanna**

**Maxwell C-Dornez**

**Disclaimer: **

**This will be my first time writing in a few years, so please be patient with me. All the stories I write are my interpretation of how I would have wanted the show/game to end up. The characters and the actual series I write about are not mine as I do not own any rights. I am just a fan and love to show it by creating my stories, but any OC's I create are that of my own imagination and creativity. Please keep in mind I am not a perfect writer and I do make mistakes.**

* * *

It was around five in the morning when Nnoitra felt a hand on his shoulder. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. It seemed as if yesterday never happened and it was all a bad dream, but he knew better than to believe in happy endings. "Noir…Noir…Noir wake up!"

It took him a few seconds for his eye to open and adjust to the bright light that was no longer flickering. Next to him Momo was sitting up straight and combing her long hair with a brush before fixing it up into a bun again. Both were wearing their school uniform and had yet to go home from yesterday's events. "Nn…"

"I'm sorry to wake you. The doctor has the results I thought you would like to hear them too. Nel is out of surgery finally."

He instantly perked up and tied his hair in a ponytail to keep out of his face, "I-I'm up. Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Mrs. Odelschwanck snorted and rested a hand on her hip, "sweetheart you stayed up all night waiting for those results. No one blames either of you for getting some shut-eye. Plus, I wanted both of you to get some rest we don't know what those results will reveal, but if we are all together, we can get through whatever it is."

Noir nodded and smiled slightly. She reminded him so much of his girlfriend and if she didn't look like an adult version of Nel, slightly shorter, he would have kissed her right then and there and never let her go. "Good morning." Momo stood up and put her knapsack on her back before bowing to her elder in respect and rubbing Nnoitra's arm in a comforting gesture. "Morning!"

He grabbed his black backpack and swung it over his shoulder while gesturing for Mrs. Odelschwanck to take them to the doctor's office. The hallways were so empty and bare since it was still very early in the morning and most surgeries didn't start until six or seven. The sound of their footsteps echoed off the walls while the smell of disinfectant wafted in the air.

"It's this one. Hurry in." She stepped inside first and had Nnoitra close the door behind them. They made their way to the line of brown chairs that was in front of the surgeon's desk and sat down. "She left to get the results from the lab and check on Nel. I don't think she will be much longer, but she wanted me here with my family. Since it's just me and Nel I consider you two my extended family. Of course, we don't have to tell her that!" She giggled softly and looked down at her lap. It was the first laugh Nnoitra heard from her since this whole ordeal happened. He could see the sadness in her eyes, but more than anything her worrisome aura was the most visible. "No matter what happens I want you two to continue being there for my daughter. I know it is a lot to ask and I probably don't have any right to, but-"

"You don't ever have to worry about me leaving her. She is the one I plan to spend the rest of my life with. No matter what results that come she is the **only** woman I could ever love. I already consider you my mother-in-law so please let me help you in this time of need. Let me help take care of your heart as well as my own heart."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before looking straight ahead as the doctor knocked and walked in. Momo stared in awe at the affection the two shared for Nel and couldn't help but smile in happiness for her friends, but a part of her felt a little jealous. She wanted to see her partner too, it just wasn't fair.

"Good morning. Thank you all for coming. My name is Retsu Unohana I am the surgeon who took over your daughter's plastic surgery. She did excellent during the procedure, I wanted you to come in so we can discuss the diagnosis and the results of the surgery. Your daughter Nelliel, was involved in a hit and run recently. According to our discoveries, the vehicle hit her from the anterior part of her body. Normally injuries of the chest and lower limbs are associated when that part of the body has been hit with blunt force trauma. However, your daughter was very lucky and made it out with just broken ribs. Unfortunately, because of her height, she was more up close with the windshield. The glass penetrated her face and made lacerations to the forehead and nose. I did what I could to repair the damaged skin, but she will have deep scars. I am afraid not even skin grafts can help." Highlighting some of the notes she flipped the page over and cleared her throat looking at them for a sign to continue, "as for her mouth-She lost a total of six front teeth, so we went ahead and gave her dental implants. They look completely natural, but you will have to make a follow-up appointment with me two or three times a year. With good maintenance and routine dental visits, there is no reason her implants cannot last a very long time, even a lifetime! This is very positive news."

"Why do I feel like you are giving us all the good news first before we get to the bad." Mrs. Odelschwanck questioned as she leaned forward in her seat with an eyebrow raised and her lips pursed.

"Well, most of her bodily injuries can be healed within two months. However, when the truck hit her it also damaged her a part of her head. She suffered extensive damage to her temporal lobes which contain what we call the hippocampus and amygdala. These parts of the brain have a lot to do with memory transition and formation. I'm not going to sugar coat it; I have had former patients who have had an injury to this area and have experienced problems creating new long-term memories and have even experienced multiple episodes of seizures and amnesia," Retsu put her highlighter and clipboard down to look Nel's mother in the eye, "We won't know for sure until Nelliel is healed and going about her everyday routines. I know this isn't the news you wanted to hear, but she is very lucky. Most victims her age don't live through a head-on collision with a truck. If it's okay with you I would like to keep her under observation for a week or two just to make sure there isn't any brain swelling and complications from post-surgery."

Mrs. Odelschwanck sunk into her chair with a look of despair on her face. She couldn't believe this was happening to her daughter, not her precious Nelliel. She did what any mother would and asked if there was anything more that could be done for her, "C-Can it be fixed…?"

"As I said before, I cannot give you a definite answer because we need to monitor her and see if she even has those aftereffects. She should be waking up within the next day or so…why don't y'all go home and freshen up. Get something to eat the moment she does I'll call you." The doctor stood up and bowed her head before making her way to the door.

"Wait-" Nnoitra stood up and held the door open for the doctor who smiled in return.

"Yes?"

"Will she…be able to remember the people who have been in her life up until recently or only since the beginning."

"I won't know for sure…I'm sorry I cannot give you the answer you want to hear."

Nnoitra sighed and turned his back on her, "no it's my fault. You clearly said it earlier, I just didn't want to think that…Nel could…forget me."

The moment Momo saw that look in his eye she ran up to him and threw her arms around his waist. Mrs. Odelschwanck looked away not being able to handle if Nnoitra broke down too. "I-I'm going to go get some air. Go home. Get some rest…I don't plan to leave so I'll call if I hear anything."

Momo tugged on the sleeve of his uniform ushering him out the door so they could head to the hospital entrance. "Sorry, Momo you're probably feeling worse off than me. You can't even see Ulquiorra."

Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands together, "Cifer-Kun and I are connected. I know he will be okay. I will wait for him. No matter how long it takes. I have faith. I may not be able to be there for him, but at least I can be there for my friends."

"You're a good person. Nel will be very happy to know you visited her a lot while she was in here." The two made their way to the entrance of the hospital, only to come face to face with father dearest. Time seemed to come to a standstill as he made his way to the front desk.

Nnoitra glared and stepped forward shielding Momo from the bastard who caused his best friend the most pain. Aizen instantly took notice since they happened to be in his path, "I was wondering why the nurse kept asking me if Ulquiorra had more visitors. Now I know it was just pests."

"You think just because Ulquiorra is under your watch for now, that you have the upper hand. Just you wait, the moment you fuck up you're out of here so enjoy that smug attitude of yours because it isn't going to last. We see right through your charade." He spat before walking past him, shoving his shoulder against his.

A smile slowly crept across his face and he turned his head slightly with his hands in his pockets, "a façade you say? I had no intention of deceiving anyone. It's just none of you could understand…my true self. You shouldn't use such strong words boy; it'll only make you look weak when they are proven wrong."

Aizen turned and began to walk away but was stopped by a shaking hand on his sleeve. "What are you doing girl?"

"P-Please…Mr. Cifer is he…ok? That's all I want to know. I won't ask for anything else…I just can't stand not knowing anymore."

Aizen was silent for a moment before turning his back on her and walking away. Her eyed widened and she stepped forward crying, "please! Please tell me he is okay! Mr. Cifer I am begging you!"

"Momo…stop that's enough. Let's go home."

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM! I DO BECAUSE I LOVE HIM! HE'S OUR PRECIOUS FRIEND!" Her tears were flowing rapidly at this point. Nurses who were taking a break or just getting off their nightshift heard the commotion and began to make their way over.

"WHY DID YOU BOTHER TO COME!? TO RUIN HIS LIFE EVEN MORE!?"

Aizen's brows furrowed and he turned around glaring. The anger apparent in his face, "I am making him pay for what he did to my wife. He has no place in my heart and he can die for all I care. If I wasn't able to live a happy life with her so why should he get to do it in my place?"

Momo wiped away the snot running down her nose with her sleeve before looking into his cold eyes, "why? Because your wife gave her life bringing your son into the world. A son who was proof of your undying love for one another. By abusing him and making him suffer, contradicts the love you had for Mrs. Cifer!"

"Don't act like you know a thing about her little girl!" The nurses who had been listening in on the conversation immediately notified security of the heated altercation not wanting a fight to occur in their peaceful scenery.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive and take Aizen in for questioning on the allegations that eyewitnesses overheard. "I-I'm sorry Gilga-Sama…I-I should have just kept my mouth shut, but It's Cifer-Kun and I…I just wanted to see him to know he is okay."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did the right thing, but we should get out of here before-"

"Trying to make the great escape I see." A familiar voice was heard as an officer approached them from behind. "I knew I would run into you both eventually. Did you ever find out your partner's conditions?"

"O-Officer Kuchiki!" Momo slightly bowed as she suddenly wasn't feeling good. All that interaction made her heartache and her head hurt. "W-We were just leaving. We couldn't find anything out on C-Cifer-Kun, but Nel-Chan is out of surgery and in the ICU."

Rukia jotted some notes down as Nnoitra stepped forward and gave his statement next, "damn. I'm sorry to hear that Mr. Gilga. If you get any other updates, please let me know. Anything helps us with building a case. We are still searching for whoever did this, but I came to give Mrs. Odelschwanck an update. We found the truck and were able to recover street cam footage on the date of the accident. This case has been confirmed as attempted murder following a premeditated attack. It shouldn't be much longer until we apprehend the criminal."

"Good. I want this asshole to be caught and brought to justice."

"Another thing. I couldn't help but overhear from the witnesses that one of the victims has been abused by their parent? Can you confirm who exactly?"

Nnoitra remained quiet and looked at Momo both exchanging nervous glances, "long story short. Ulquiorra's mother passed away from complications due to the afterbirth. Aizen couldn't handle it so he took his anger out on his kid."

"I see…why didn't you report it to your teachers? Your local authorities? Even other adults?"

Nnoitra snorted and backed up, holding Momo by her waist since she was feeling weak, "you must be dumb if you think I haven't tried it. Adults didn't want to get involved with that mess or go to the courts. Police said it was none of my business so I should just go about my day. And what could I do as a twelve-year-old boy when I first found out? So, the next time you try and accuse someone of not doing their civic duty to report something if you see something…ask yourself what your precinct has done to help people like me…like **him** in Karakura."

Rukia stared in shock at how blunt Nnoitra was being, but she knew it was justified. His friend just went through a huge trauma and he could do nothing but stand idly by, "I understand your frustrations. All I ask is you give me a day to show you that I am not like other cops. Please."

He rolled his eyes and looked down at Momo, "let's go. You need to eat something, and we need to change out of these damn uniforms."

He turned his back on the officer and walked out of the hospital with his friend. Rukia bit her lip and cursed the ground. Yet another reason she needed to hurry up and make captain, to help people like them who were dealt with injustice by the judicial system. _'I know what I have to do…I just need to find whoever oversees this hospital. I'm also going to need a warrant.'_

* * *

The next morning Nnoitra stood in front of Ulquiorra's bedroom door. He figured it was more than enough time for Momo to sleep. After yesterday's encounters with Aizen, the doctors, and the cops it just drained their energy supply. He had taken her home to grab some clothes and an overnight bag then brought her to the apartment he shared with his best friend. It was the first time she had been inside Ulquiorra's house, let alone his bedroom. He didn't have many belongings due to his father giving him the absolute minimum to survive and never bothered to get him an upgrade from the standard free uniform that they received at each grade level. Nnoitra, on the other hand, got him new outfits from the mall since they had similar tastes and a brand-new school uniform to wear.

Before he could get a knock in the door swung open and Momo pushed past him with a hand over her mouth and dashed into the hallway bathroom. "G-Gah-"

"Shit…are you okay?!" He held her hair so it wouldn't get soiled with the vomit. This must have been the second time he saw her with her hair down. He still wasn't used to it, gently he flushed it for her and brought her over to the sink. "Do you think you can make it to the hospital today? If not, we can go tomorrow."

"N-No I am fine…ah…it's just the nerves. Anyways officer Kuchiki requested that we be there at eleven. We can't be late, just give me a few minutes to get ready okay?"

He nodded and helped her back to the room, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She nodded and waved him off, her hands shaking. She looked super pale and he felt bad just leaving her there, but he wasn't about to go against her wishes.

After a few minutes when she felt the room had stopped spinning, she got up and began to get dressed for their meeting with the officer. When Rukia called early in the morning it seemed like she had very important news, could they have caught the criminals who did this to her boyfriend and close friend? "G-Gilga-Sama I am ready."

"Did you want some breakfast before we go?"

"To be honest I don't think I can stomach water. I am just very nervous, and I just want to get this over with."

"That I can agree with you on. Come on let's get going." He grabbed his train pass and backpack, both dressed in casual attire instead of the uncomfortable school uniform. Momo also wore one of Ulquiorra's black jackets to keep her warm since today of all days she was feeling under the weather despite what she told Nnoitra.

It took about an hour to get to the hospital, just in time for the meeting. Usually around nine in the morning traffic started and a lot of morning riders packed the station. "Ah, there you two are. Please grab a visitor pass and follow me."

Both teens did as instructed and received their admission passes from the same clerk who denied them entry to Nel before Mrs. Odelschwanck intervened. She seemed to be in a better mood as if she were in on some type of secret. _'What the hell is her deal…?'_

"I promised you I would try, harder didn't I? Even though it's not the news you were probably expecting it is still **good **news." The officer adjusted her badge and clicked the button for the elevator to open, "press the fifth floor please."

Momo nodded and pressed the white plastic button that lit up yellow. She stepped back and braced herself against her friend as the elevator lifted them multiple floors. "W-Where are we going Kuchiki-San?"

Rukia smiled and remained silent as she guided them down the hall and into a large hospital room with a white curtain. "I am confused where are we-" Momo suddenly became quiet as the doorplate read _**'Cifer'**_.

"Because he has no legal parent or guardian, he is considered an adult by the city due to his age. What that means is now anyone who I put down on the list can visit him. You can talk to the clerk to clear up any other issues. I got a court order to let you and Mr. Gilga be his stand-in family so all the medical decisions are to be made by you two alone, but both parties must be in agreement."

"Then you mean…he is-" She gasped and ran into the room and pushed the curtain aside. _'Ulquiorra…'_

Rukia smiled slightly when Nnoitra looked down at her in shock, "I told you not to underestimate me Mr. Gilga, enjoy the rest of your day. My work here is done I will be investigating the case from the main branch precinct. She has my card so if anyone gives you trouble give me a call."

He grunted, but she knew he meant well when she saw a smirk grace his face. "This was unexpected. Thanks for this. You just made that woman very happy. Something I haven't been able to do in a while."

He quietly closed the door behind her and went over to the other chair. It was the first time in four days that they were able to see Ulquiorra. He was happy for his friends being reunited again; he was just sorry it had to be in this way.

"Oh, Cifer-Kun…I-I don't know what to say…"

"You know you can call him by his first name. I think he would prefer it, considering who he shares his last name with."

A blush crept its way into her cheeks. She seemed to think over the suggestion for a while before she looked down at his pale hand that a butterfly needle in it, "o-okay…I will try."

Her hand trailed from his knee to his bruised cheek. She cupped it gently not wanting to hurt him any more than he already was. Tears began to well up and she rested her head on the bed, "I-I'm sorry…so sorry…I wish I could take your place…I miss you…I miss you so much. My heart, it hurts when you aren't here with me Ulquiorra. I want you to come back to us. I want you to get better, please. I love you…" She gently squeezed his hand and kissed his forehead since his tubes were in the way.

Nnoitra looked away so he could give her some privacy as she declared her love for his best friend. "I guess now we can page in the doctor to explain his medical records and results now that we have access."

"O-Oh yes, please. That would help immensely I want to know what we can do to make Ulquiorra feel better and recover quickly."

"I'll be right back." He got up and left the room to see if he could flag down a nurse and while he was gone Momo couldn't help but play with Ulquiorra's hair. She took this time to see the extent of his injuries. She noticed he had two black eyes and a bruised left cheek most likely from when he hit the asphalt. Other than that, she would have to wait for x rays and lab tests to come back if she wanted to find out more.

**Knock.**

**Knock.**

"I'm coming in," Nnoitra announced several minutes later before entering with a doctor who looked like he could have been a pharaoh in a past life, this man was for sure a foreigner.

"Good evening. My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi and I have been the doctor in charge of overseeing Mr. Cifer's operations. I thought it was only proper to introduce myself since your family member will be in my care for the remainder of his time here. I am told you will be the new point of contact. Your name is?"

Momo's eyes widened and she gently set Ulquiorra's hand down onto the white sheets before shuffling over to Mayuri and bowing in the utmost respect, "g-good evening. I am Momo Hinamori. C-Cifer-K-I mean…Ulquiorra is my boyfriend a-and I don't know if you already met G-Gilga-Sama, but he is his-"

"No worries I know about their living situation. Shall we get down to the overview? I am sorry to say I have another surgery in about thirty minutes I just wanted to come by and give you a run down as a courtesy."

Momo's eyes widened and she bowed again, "t-thank you so much!"

He gave a slight nod before pulling a clipboard from the inside of his lab coat, "eighteen-year-old male with bruised ribs and a fractured cheek. He also came in with some blunt force trauma to the head…most likely caused by the impact of the truck. He hasn't woken up since he was brought in which was four days ago. We are continuing to monitor him, but the x-ray's did show fluids in the brain. There is a high chance that these fluids are causing his brain to push down on the brain stem."

"W-What does that mean exactly and please don't sugar coat anything…" Momo gripped her lover's hand after she sat back down by his side. Mayuri paused before continuing, "Trust me, my dear. I don't sugar coat anything that would compromise my abilities to provide the best health care as a doctor."

He went over to check Ulquiorra's vitals quick before he was to take his leave, "what that means is the brain stem can be compromised which can damage the RAS. RAS stands for Reticular Activating System, it's a part of the brain that controls Mr. Cifer's arousal and awareness. To sum it up your boyfriend is in a comatose state, it is not something we did medically but of his body's own accord."

Momo's hands clasped over her chest and tears began to flow down her cheeks. She seemed a little faint as she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I am sorry I don't have better results. The good news is his brain is active despite the state you see him in. We can't forget the main thing…he is **alive**." He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "you need not worry. I will do my best for him, don't lose hope just yet. We always have **miracles** in this hospital." He was cut off by the beeping of his pager signaling it was time for him to go. "Apologies. I must get going. I will come to check on him later." He gave a slight bow before sliding the door open and closing it behind him.

Nnoitra remained still as if still processing what Doctor Kurotsuchi said. His good eye trailed toward his friend who was sitting in the chair disbelief written all over her face. Raising himself out of the chair he sat on the edge of Ulquiorra's bed, mindful of his feet. "Momo."

"Momo~"

"MOMO!"

She snapped back to reality and willed herself to look into his grey eye. She began to weep, but not before she felt a wave of vomit pool in her throat, causing a burning sensation. Quickly she got up with a hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom, barely managing to get it all into the porcelain toilet bowl.

"Shit." Nnoitra sighed and went to help her again like before. He knew she was fragile, but damn this stress did take a toll on her body. "Momo…here let me help you." He grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser and wet it with tap water and soap. Gently he dabbed at her forehead and mouth, "there, does that feel better?"

"Mmhmm…"

"You shouldn't stress yourself out like this. We both need to be in the right state of mind when they recover." He patted her bun and stood up throwing away the trash.

Was he seriously the one to lecture her right now? How could he say that with a straight face when he was feeling the same way? "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"Y-Yes, please. I brought my overnight bag. I can stay here with him if you want to go see Nel-Chan today. You haven't been able to visit her yet, right?"

He looked her over once, debating if he should be leaving her alone, but he knew they needed their time together, even if only one of them was present. "Yeah, I think I'll go do that. Maybe stop by and check on Mrs. Odelschwanck to make sure she doesn't need anything."

"O-Okay. Text me if you need anything. I'll be here."

"Will do. Get some rest alright? I'll come to check on you later tonight since I am staying too."

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before waving goodbye and heading out the door. Once the door shut, she stood up and leaned over Ulquiorra. "If you can hear me…please know I am here, I won't leave you and I will stay by your side until you wake up. I mean it."

For a moment it seemed as if he was going to reply, but the only response she received was from his ventilator and vital monitor beeping at a normal steady rhythm. Once she checked for herself that he was "ok" considering the state he was in, she laid her head back down on the white sheets and closed her eyes.

'_I promise.'_


End file.
